Darkened Light
by KuraiNikkoLovesYou
Summary: Imogen doesn't have much to live for in her regular life. She goes to school, and does her work, then sleeps, the cycle repeating itself over and over. When one day she is walking home from school, to experience the biggest shock in her life! She is transported to another dimension! How will she ever get back to her home? And will she go back? SebastianXO.C.
1. Chapter 1

CHPATER 1

Imogen stopped in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Catching a glance at herself before she left. Her knuckles were white and her body felt tense, her backpack felt heavy at her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, silently breathing in that one spot in her room for a moment, then opened them again. She was wearing her school uniform, a simple solid blue vest with the schools crest on the front. A lighter blue button up, not even bothering to tuck in the ends, and her pencil skirt. She had her hair tied up in a frizzy bun, her curls popped out from under the hair tie she used to try and control the monster that was her hair. She didn't even dare look at her eyes. Wasn't worth facing them. She walked forward, opening the door in front of her.

She quietly walked down the stairs, she socks cushioning the sound of her feet, making it seem as if she wasnt even around. As if she wasn't even moving at all. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she hazily looked around, jumping slightly when she head the loud meow behind her. "Kurai Nikko, be quiet," Imogen hushed the cat behind her, that was sitting on the railing for the stairs. The cat only tilted its head, almost as if it were laughing at her. She plucked the mocking cat on the nose. "Naughty..." she muttered.

She found her shoes where she always found them, sitting at the front door, waiting for her to put them on and walk out the door with them. She paused, thinking that if she put those shoes on, that if she walked away far enough... not even got to school today... she chuckled at herself. "Silly girl," she muttered.

She put the shoes on, buckling them tighter than normal.

"Even if I went far, far away... I would only come right back around to end where I started."

The cat stared at her, and she stared back at it.

It became more apparent now, that the cat was in fact, mocking her quietly.

Imogen bit her fingernails, class droned on and on forever. Her teacher talked with a slight English accent, he was notorious on the first day, being considered a very handsome man at first, but that slowly died down once the first couple of months of school began. Imogen only snickered at the thought.

She had never been fond of her teachers, especially on the first day, they didn't quite make an impression on her. She only came to school to learn, not make friends. So when this particular teacher had asked, "Why are you not talking amongst your classmates, everyone here is friendly, shouldn't be too hard to socialize..." he had said. Imogen looked up at him, and blinked a few time, she held the book in her hands tightly, she wasn't used to talking to to other people, especially adults. This one didn't help, since the accent and his tallness made him seem all the more unsettling. "I have no reason to talk since I'm fine just reading here." She said, motioning to the book in her hands. He smirked slightly, "Very well," he said.

Imogen watched him saunter away, her eyes narrowing. She had stood up on edge the whole day, this guy made her feel uncomfortable. Her hairs stood on edge.

Nonetheless, the rest of the day proved none the better.

She sneaked a couple of glances at the clock, her fingers writing down what her Math teacher said quickly. Only a couple more hours and she could go home.

Soon lunch had rolled her way, her shoulders bumped into a few other classmates as they shuffled by her. She made a quick B-line towards the empty table. Socialization was not her cup of tea. Obviously. But sadly, some people didn't get that...

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOOO!" the sound made her jump slightly and she looked up to see a pink face, smiling at her with sparkly eyes. "E-Eh..." Imogen only stuttered, then she realized who this was, the sudden shock faded. "What are you having for lunch today, hm?" Imogen sighed, not having a chance to deject the invitation to have a conversation, she decided to go along with it.

"Not much, I'm not that hungry..." Imogen said, she took out her lunch box for the blonde to inspect. "Ohhhh looks good!" Elizabeth said, her hands clasped together. Imogen shrugged, "It's just a sandwich..." "It's grilled cheese with tomato!" Elizabeth stated.

Imogen only shrugged again, and brought out a water bottle, taking a swig before putting it back down again. Elizabeth brought out her lunch box as well, and quickly started munching on her sandwich, babbling about something Imogen wasn't paying attention to. She only concentrated on her book.

"Huh?" Imogen looked up at the girl, noticing the sudden silence between them, "I'm sorry?" she said.

Elizabeth giggled, "I asked if you liked the new teacher this year?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide and ears open ready for some juicy gossip. Imogen blinked, then a smirk found a way to her face, "Why? Do you?" Imogen asked, her forearm propped up on the table, her fingers had woven together, and she placed her chin on them, smiling a little.

Elizabeth blushed noticeably. "Uh... ah-ha-heh... n-no- No of course not!" she stuttered, still obviously flustered. Imogen decided to leave it at that, she chuckled a little though, "Don't worry, I wont say anything." Imogen said, her eyes moved back to her book, and Elizabeth chuckled as well, "I asked if you did though, when did this suddenly turn back on me?" she laughed, Imogen looked up at her through her lashes.

She shrugged again, "Dunno, not a lot about me is very interesting, and I'm not exactly interested in anyone, just so you can ease your mind... I have no interest in that egotistical teacher, actually if anything he sort of frightens me." Imogen said, Elizabeth blew out of her mouth, "No way! Mr. M is totally nice and polite! How is he scary?" Elizabeth leaned in, Imogen looked up, their foreheads almost touching.

So... close...

Imogen though uncomfortably.

"Ahh- well, I'm not very fond of men... or adults for that matter, that and he's so much taller and bigger than me, it's almost menacing. And his accent confuses me in a way, I can never tell if he's trying to intimidate me even more or just trying to talk to me regularly..." Imogen told the girl. Elizabeth tilted her head, the closeness gone. "Really?" she said, she put a finger on her cheek, "I would think being tall would be an advantage, don't you think it fits him? Wouldn't it be a little strange if he was short?" Elizabeth quizzed.

Imogen blinked again, then thought for a moment, "I guess... it does add a certain charm to him though..." she stated blankly, Elizabeth's squeal of delight and surprise startled her, "Ehh?" "I'm glad you agree so!" she said, clapping her hands together, "Ahh, uhhm, well, yes... yeah sure," Imogen said.

Soon, the bell rang, "Ah! Time to go, nice talking to you... ah... whats your name?" Elizabeth asked. Imogen stared in shock for a moment, blinking.

She was talking to me this whole time, yet she doesn't know my name?!

"Imogen... Imogen Wells," she said, Elizabeth smiled, "My names-" "I know your name, don't worry..." Imogen put a hand up to stop her, Elizabeth smiled again, "It was nice to meet you," Elizabeth said politely. Imogen only nodded and watched as the girl bounced away into the crowd of matching uniforms, soon becoming nothing but one of the rest of the crowd. Imogen looked down at herself for a moment. So did she.

"Miss Wells... I best be on my way if I were you..." a deep voice came from behind her, and Imogen felt herself jump a little. She didn't turn around to see who it was, she figured it would be one of the teachers. "Yes... I was just moving," Imogen said, getting up from her seat, the lunch room was halfway empty.

She sauntered out of the large and spacious room, now that most of the kids were out of the large room and at their lockers, once she reached the door, she turned slightly and watched who was left. Other than the staff there was no one but one single person.

"Go on, Miss Wells." Mr. Michaelis said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Imogen only nodded slightly, wondering if he had been listening to the conversation she was having with Elizabeth earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Imogen was walking home, there was no rush, she knew her parents wouldn't be home anyway. Her mind was absent, not thinking on anything particularly interesting untill she noticed a certain black cat moving her way. "Kurai..." she mumbled, watching the cat moving up to her, and rubbing against her leg, "What are you doing out? Since when do you know the way to meet me from school?" she said.

bending down to pick up the cat, she petted it on the head first, then brought it close to her chest. "Kurai Nikko, lets walk together since were both out, I don't feel like going home quite yet today." she murmured to the cat, holding the cat close. It mewed at her, then nuzzled her neck. She smiled a little, it tickled.

She actually had no idea if the cat was a boy or a girl, she never checked and didn't bother doing so now.

The cat perched on her shoulders, mewing a hello at the people who passed by. Imogen didn't mind it much, she actually enjoyed the cats company... even after the event this morning.

"Hey, look at that shop," imogen said, pointing at a small building.

The building was a small shop, the bricks that formed it were a dark color, most were dark grey or light grey, but mostly black covered the outside. The windows were tinted dark, whoever was in there didn't want people to know what they were doing obviously...

Imogen let her curiosity bubble inside her. "Just a peek..." she mumbled to herself. Ignoring the cats meows.

The inside of the room was dusty, curtains covered the windows, and little natural light peeked inside the room. The only other light was a few candles, and maybe a small lamp.

she looked around the room, almost shocked at the sight, the room was covered from wall to wall with books, ceramic dolls, and nick-knacks of may kinds.

"Why, hello there young lady, come to take a look at my collection?" a gruff but eager voice from behind startled Imogen, "Ehh?" she turned around to see a tall man behind her, with surprisingly silver hair.

'strange... he doesn't seem that old...'

Imogen blinked, "My, my what pretty eyes you possess, they're almost the same as that cat's thats with you... quite the sight they are~" the man said, pointing a finger in her direction, Imgoen quickly came out of her shock, then darted her eyes away from the man, looking at the floor. She heard an amused chuckle from him. "Well girl, care to tell me why you're here? Do you know what this place is?" the man asked her, he shuffled away, rearranging some shelves that was near him, "Ah, I'm sorry for barging in here, I was just wondering what this dark building was..." she said, she noticed the cat had jumped down from her shoulders and had made itself comfortable next to the man. "Kurai Nikko, don't that's rude!" Imogen said, the cat only gazed at her for a moment, before meowing at the man. He looked down at the cat, a smile creeping up on his face... actually Imogen couldn't see his face properly, he had long silvery bangs covering his eyes.

She noticed a scar that looked much like a rose stem, stretch across his face. Almost as if the thorns were there since the beginning. "I don't mind kitties..." he said.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Imogen asked. The man seemed to peer at her, a smile still on his face, Imogen shuffled uncomfortably. "Undertaker is what you may call me, deary~" he said. Imogen nodded quickly, "Alright... Undertaker. May you please tell me what this shop is for?" Imogen asked, the Undertake putdown a vase that he apparently had in his hands. Imogen noticed his hands had very long fingers, almost like bones, with long dark... dark grey nails. She wondered why she hadn't noticed this before, when suddenly he was in front of her, "Well... what exactly are you looking for girl?" He asked, Imogen shrugged, she looked at an old type writer. "Nothing in general, just wondering what it is you have..." She said.

Undertaker soon vanished from in front of her, and was behind a large desk, "I have wonderful wonderful things under this desk, allow me to show you one of them... they may be to your likening~" Undetaker giggled as he placed a small glass container in the middle of the desk.

Imogen peered at it. She could see the reflection of herself in the glass, her eyes stared back at her.

"What is this? Powder?" Imogen asked, Undertaker nodded. "Go ahead, it wont hurt you," he said, that forever smile on his face remained as he watched the girl cautiously open the jar, and looked inside. "It looks like regular pink glitter..." she mumbled. "Ahh, don't let those pretty eyes of your's decieve you girly~ It's a lot more than glitter dear." Undertaker pulled the jar close to him, and put one bony hand inside, grabbed a handful, and smiled even wider at the girl, opening his hand.

"Look at it..."

Imogen couldn't help but obey, she was very curious, and wondering what this person could show her, not even thinking about the possible consequences of being in a shop alone with a person she didn't know.

Kurai Nikko meowed behind her, almost like a warning, but she didn't pay any attention. "What do you see?" Undertaker asked, watching her stare at the pink sparkling powder, "Just glitter, like I said..." she looked up from the man's hands, at his face. She still couldn't see his eyes, "Hmm, really?" Undertaker said, still smiling.

Imogen blinked, then stepped back, she was so close to this man and didn't even realize it. The cat meowed again, louder this time, she almost turned around to look where it was when she suddenly got a face full of powder in her face.

Gasping she coughed and blinked, she could feel herself get dizzy, "Wha-?" she felt herself fall on her butt, rubbing at her eyes still, she felt the world turn and sway around her, "Have fun, little girl," she could hear Undertake laugh in the background, for her world was getting dark soon.

It felt like hours... maybe even days... Imogen couldn't tell.

The noise around her becoming white noise, not being able to tell the difference between actual voices and the thoughts her mind produced. She couldn't even think properly. But she could feel the world around her move. Almost as if she could sense the world tilted on its axis...

She mustered up enough energy to try and form words, but all that came out was a moan.

The noise around her cleared, and she heard a strange yet familiar voice call out to someone that wasn't her, "Master... we seem to have hit someone... I'm afraid," it was a slight English accent, and it was deep, but not a rumbling deep, it was smooth and had a tinge of amusement in it.

"What?" this voice was the polar opposite to this one. It sounded almost girlish, but a little deeper... it sounded surprisingly possessive.

"Sebastian, I don't have time for this! I don't wanna linger here any longer!" This voice complained. "Sir... I do believe this lady may die if we do not take her to the hospital, she sustained quite the injury..." the deeper voice said, who Imogen assumed to be the one named 'Sebastian'. She suddenly felt long and hard arms lift her up. She moaned in protest.

"She is however still alive..." Sebastian said, "Miss, can you hear me?" Imogen only moaned in responce, what she really wanted to say was "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" but she couldn't even muster that out. "I'm taking that as a yes, I presume?" there was definitely amusement in his voice.

"Please try and open your eyes miss..." Sebastian asked, Imogen struggled, but managed to slightly open them, the light of the world only making her shut them even tighter, she moaned again. She started to feel a pain in her head, that soon increased. Another moan caught in her throat, and she choked on her own voice, small coughs bubbled up from her mouth, soon she felt liquid running down her chin.

"Oh my..."

She had soon been swallowed up into blackness again.

A/N:

Hey Hey Hey!

I was surprised to see a review on the first chapter of this story, teehee, didn't expect two favs and fallows either~

THANK UUUUU!

That made me really happy~!

though the next one or two chapters may be a bit boring, since I kind of want Imogen and Sebastian and all the other chara's get used to eachother u know? I don't like just ploppin charas here and there and not have them correlate with the story so please excuse if these chapters do get a little slow and the plot slows down a bit. Its all for the sake of character building!

Oh yeah, and I forgot to say this in the last chapter so I'll say it now!

THANK YOU to lazyisabella for letting me use the name Imogen for one of my own characters~

didn't wanna keep writing and that slip by that really helped ^^

welp im off~

reviews welcomed and appreciated but not needed, this is all for fun ~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Imogen heard voices all around her, but couldn't make out the words.

She couldn't help but ignore the simple murmurings around her. She could feel something tight around her head, the pain there increased even more. Once again, the only sound that escaped her was a moan.

"Can she hear us?"

"She should be able to, yes,"

"Would she feel it if I touched her hand?"

"Probably... all of her senses should be working now. She could probably open her eyes as well, but she needs her rest though."

Imogen breathed, feeling her chest lift up and fill her insides with oxygen.

"She looks like such a charming girl doesn't she? She looks so innocent, she does!"

Imogen could feel sudden heat in her cheeks, "Aww I think she heard that," a cooing voice said. Imogen breathed again, trying to calm the heat and turn her face back to the way it was.

"Ok, Ok, time to leave, let the patient rest!" a female voice said. It was stern but it sounded nice and smooth. "You too Ciel, I'll ring you if she wakes up." the voice said, she heard shuffling from around where she was, "Alright Madame Red, thank you for your help," the childish voice she heard before said. She assumed this was Ciel.

"Alright dear, lets see how you're doing," the voice was less stern now, and more soft and kind. She could feel a pressure on her wrist, and then her neck.

_'Checking for pulse._ '

she then felt something slip under her shirt, a cold material grazed her stomach and then touched her chest, she felt uncomfortable at the sudden closeness and coolness.

'_Listening to my heart beat...'_

"Everything seems to be fine, hmm, mmhm... hmm,"

Imogen stopped listening to the lady, and decided to try and sleep. Ignoring all sound around her, and calming her body down.

Sebastian stared at the girl laying in the hospital bed, the servants had insisted that they come along, in the end he only allowed two of them to come. Finny, the younger one of them stayed home.

"She looks like such a charming girl doesn't she? She looks so innocent she does!" Mey Rin, one of the two that had come along said, bending over the edge of the bed, peering down at the small girl.

Her cheeks suddenly turned a bright pink, a sure sign of flowing blood. Sebastian smiled slightly, he had tasted it earlier. It was sweet.

"Aww, she heard you!" Bard said, they both smiled down at the girl. They weren't wrong when they called her pretty and innocent. She had a round face like his young master, who was still a child. Her hair was long and curly, he noted that as he undid the bun the girl had tied tightly at the top of her head.

Another thing he found rather strange were her clothes. Her skirt was far, far to short for a lady, and her shirt was of a mans. But one other thing he found interesting was the crest she had on her vest.

It was of his master's family.

Sebastian pondered on his, as he stood beside his master, who was sitting in one of the hospital chairs. Watching the servants bubble over her 'adorable looks' and 'sweet looking face' the girls silent breaths and soft moans only Sebastian could hear.

He watched her chest go up and down with each breath, then he looked down at his own master, she saw quietly at the edge of his seat.

Sebastian let his mind go no where, but soon found himself thinking about the girl again. He sighed inwardly, he didn't want to have his mind clouded at a time like this. But one thing surprised Sebastian more than the odd clothing, the crest on this girls vest, and the over all mystery that clouded around this girl, was the shocking color of the child's eyes. They were a bright golden... more like a shocking yellow than golden. He only saw a small sliver of the color when he had asked her to open her eyes, but just one peek would leave anyone breathless.

Suddenly the doctor spoke up, "Ok, Ok, time to leave, let the patient rest!" Madame Red, a close acquaintance of his young master's. Ciel got up, and thanked the madame for her time and help. Sebastian bowed slightly, taking a slight glance at the girl laying on the bed once more, before following his master.

a/n

so this one was a little shorter than the rest :T but couldn't really help it.

I already have up to chapter 7 typed up and done, so all I have to do is post it. Not sure what the uploading times should be buuuuttttt I guess I'll just play it out as it goes~

hope you enjoyed ^^

might just post chapter 4 today too, but IDK might not as well...

okthnxbai~


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Imogen opened her eyes, only to be met with more darkness.

'Must be nighttime.'

She thought to herself.

She could barely make out the shapes of objects around her, due to the little light that bounced off the walls from the window. The light she imagined to be from the moon.

'What time is it? Where am I?'

Imogen sat up in her bed, the sheets in her hands were thin, she sighed slightly, the pain in her head subsided, she touched the top of her forehead with the tips of her fingers, surprised to find a bandage wrapped tightly around her head.

"Must've been out for a while..." She mumbled. She lifted the blanket off her, and swung her legs over the small stretcher, her feet meeting cold ground.

"I have to get out of here... that stupid guy, I have no idea where I am... ughh," Imogen mumbled to herself. she started to walk cautiously around the room, looking for a light switch, she huffed when she couldn't find one.

Suddenly there was a dim light from the entrance of the room, Imogen turned around to see a lady, apparently the nurse standing in the door way, a candle in her hands. "Oh my, your awake, hello there~" the lady said politely. She walked slowly towards Imogen, stopping in the middle of the room and gestured to the bed, "Miss, if your please lay down, walking is no good for you right now. I'll have the doctor see you soon, please lay donw Miss... miss... uh, whats your name miss?" the nurse smiled slightly at Imogen, who only stared back blinking numerous times.

"Imogen Wells." Imogen said, still blinking at her. The nurse nodded, "Well, Miss Imgoen? Please wait on the bed while I fetch the doctor for you, hmm?" Imogen nodded silently, standing straighter, "Alright," Imogen agreed and started to walk towards the bed, sitting down, the spot still warm from when she had been laying down.

"There, now wait here," the nurse scurried off somewhere, leaving Imogen in the dark.

A few moment passed and Imogen sighed, "I want to go back home,"

"You will soon dear, but for now you will have to stay here for a few days." a soft voice said from behind Imogen, who whipped her head in the direction it came from.

"Hello, the nurse told me your name was Imogen Wells, I believe?" a lady said, she lit a few candles that were in the room already, and once there was enough light, the lady went to a corner and flipped on a switch. Imogen blinked at the sudden light. "Ahh..." Imogen let out a squeak of surprise.

"My, my you are such a pretty little girl, now I'm going to ask you some questions, can you do that for me?" the lady asked. Imogen only nodded, gazing at the pretty lady who stood before her.

The doctor had short, angled flaming red hair, her lips adorned the same color red, the only thing that contrasted was the white lab coat she wore.

"Okay, now... Whats your age?"

"I'm fourteen,"

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Yes..."

"Can you describe it for me?" the lady asked.

Imogen looked down for a second, thinking about the shop, the Undertaker, and her cat...

"Ah- I... I... uh, I only remember a few moments during the incident which by the way... can you please tell me what happened?" Imogen asked, the lady smiled for a moment, then frowned slightly, "You had been hit by a carriage, one of the horses had stepped on your head, but luckily the carriage driver had stopped them before anymore damage was taken." she said.

Imogen blinked, and nodded "Okay... well, I only remember being conscious but not being able to open my eyes... before that I had... walked into a shop," Imogen said.

"Do you remember what shop it was?" the doctor asked, Imogen shook her head, "Not quite... I only remember walking in and not being able to open my eyes for a while, but I could hear voices..." Imogen said. The doctor nodded.

"It's alright if you can't remember a lot, dear. Temporary amnesia is normal. The nurse said you had been up waking about when she had come in, is that correct?" at this the doctor had gotten up from beside Imogen, and walked to the other side of the bed, "Come, can you stand up?" Imogen nodded and moved the sheets out of her way.

"Ah, thats good," the lady smiled at Imogen, who was standing up all on her own. When the lady frowned suddenly, "Uhh, Miss Imogen, why are you wearing those clothes?" the lady frowned, looking at her bare legs. Imogen blinked and looked down at her school uniform, "Huh?" she questioned, "That skirt is far too short, and you don't seem like the type to be in a brothel... but whatever is your occupation I guess isn't my business..." Imogen blinked confusedly at the woman, "Uhh... no, I don't work at a brothel... this is my school uniform, I have a jacket that goes over this... erm... where is it?" Imogen started to look around the room, she couldn't find her vest anywhere.

"Uhh, the people who had brought you here were my nephew and his servants." the lady said, "I'm sure the butler has it with him... actually I said that I would call them when you woke up, I doubt they would bu up now though... it's around 5 in the morning," the lady had said, looking at her watch. Imogen blinked, "Ahh, excuse me, but uh... where exactly am I?" the lady looked surprised, "Why, you're in St. Johnson's Hospital in London," the lady answered.

Imogen blinked at her in surprise, "L-London? As in London, England?" Imogen started blinking even more. "Yes... Miss are you alright?" Imogen looked around, then out the window that was behind the doctor, the sun was just starting to rise. "Oh my goodness..." she mumbled to herself.

"Listen, you're obviously shocked, why don't you lay down some and I'll call my nephew to pick you up," the doctor ushered Imogen over to the bed.

Imogen could hear her mutter to herself while she walked out, frowning at what the lady said.

"_She has such strange eyes..._"

* * *

A/N:

Viola! Chapter 4~

yeah, this one is pretty boring too

The Doc, is Madame Red~ oh wow, I actually miss her in the anime and manga TT^TT

Chapter 5 I'll post right after this too so you have enough to read, and this time a there will actually be Sebby! :D

isn't a hospital, I completely made that up... I'm rather proud of myself I came up with that so quickly hehe. promise things will get more interesting, since the Kidnapping Ark is soon on it's way~! Yup Yup.

but for now I think the nest chapter is just Ciel, and Sebastian meeting her :T

The chapter after that might be interesting tho but no spoilers hehe :3

mmm'kay please leave nice reviews ^^ or not. I aint' yo mama~


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Imogen stared down at the floor, sitting in the waiting room for the doctors nephew, Ciel Phantomhive.

'That stupid guy blew this weird powder in my face and now I'm in London England. ENGLAND for crying out loud! How in the world did I ever get hit anyway? I was in America a few moments ago wasn't I? Oh, wait... I'm dreaming, I HAVE to be! That's the only logical thing here... It makes perfect sense!'

Imogen battered with herself in her head for a while, thinking about her kitty, and her own home... she didn't really miss her home though. Her parents probably wouldn't even call the cops realizing she was gone for such a long time. Imgoen was handed back the back pack she had in her hands while she was waiting. She held it close to her chest, the only thing she was missing was her vest, which she desperately needed. She was shivering all over, goose bumps formed on her legs and she tried hugging herself to keep warm.

"Imogen Wells?"

Imogen pipped up, looking around for the owner of the voice. The voice was desperately familiar, she supposed it was one of the people who were with her in the hospital room before. "Here!" she stood up, still looking around. when there was a small tap o her shoulder, she turned to find a tall man behind her, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"You must be Imogen Wells, my master is waiting for you in the carriage, please fallow me..."

Imogen only stood staring in shock, that face was familiar... it reminded her of someone she knew... someone she knows.

"Is there something on my face Miss?" the man asked again, "Ah? Uhm, no, sorry for staring sir,"

"Please, M'lady, call me Sebastian," he said.

Imogen took in his appearance slowly, gazing at his gloved hands, then at his shoes, she then moved up to his face. It was long and angular, the type an artist would love to have the honor of drawing, but one thing stood out that made Imogens blood run cold.

He had startling red eyes.

"Yes, Sebastian... what's your last name please?" Imogen asked, then stared at the crest that was on his chest. It was sewn into his butler uniform which was a simple black tailcoat and dress pants.

"It's Michaelis, m'lady..." Sebastian said.

He peered down at the girl, wondering what was going through her head, when her face looked up at him shocked. "M-Michaelis?" Imogen's eyes got wide.

Sebastian only stared back into her golden orbs, they were truly hypnotizing.

"Yes?" Sebastian answered, his eyebrows going up. Imogen looked down, only shaking her head, "Ah, nothing..."

'He's not Mr. Michaelis from school... calm down Imogen.'

Imogen laughed at herself a little, then looked up at the butler, remembering something, "I almost had forgotten, I had a vest on before I had come here, do you know where it could've gone... I'm rather cold," Imogen said, she swung her back pack around her arms, her simple button down, and pencil skirt was no way to face the harsh cold.

Sebastian looked down at her legs. '_We'll have to fix that. '_

Sebastian nodded slightly, "Ah, yes, you see your vest had been slightly damaged so I sent it to the tailor, I will be picking it up tomorrow, for now-" Sebastian started to shrug off his own tailcoat, handing it to the shivering girl.

Imogen took the tailcoat and wrapped it around herself like a blanket, she didn't even bother taking off her book bag to put it on properly. She was COLD.

She looked up and saw the butler smirking at her in amusement, she wondered why, then she looked down at herself. The tailcoat completely engulfed her body, she then remembered how small and short she was, and her discomfort with people only grew when the butler chuckled.

"Come now, little lady, my master is waiting to meet you," Sebastian turned around, heading off towards two glass doors, "Come now..." Sebastian said again, Imogen immediately had a flashback of when she was in school, her teacher shooing her away or out of the room.

Imogen walked towards the butler quietly, Sebastian watched as one of her skinny pale legs stuck out from the tail coat. He couldn't help but be reminded of Ciel.

Her tiny frame and childish features was much like Ciel in it's own way. Her eyes were however the stark difference between the two, that and her wildly curly hair. He watched as she passed him, and noticed when she shivered as she stepped outside.

Imogen felt a gentle but large hand on her shoulder, the hand moved her forward, towards a horse drawn carriage. "Allow me," Sebastian said just as Imogen was about to reach out and open the door. The gloved hand opened the carriage door, his free hand stuck out, waiting for the girl to take it.

He stared in amusement at the size of her hand, they were tiny and delicate, almost as if he would close his hand, he would crush it completely. Imogen lifted herself up with Sebastian's help.

Imogen looked up from her seat once she was settle in, and blinked at the boy who sat across from her. A top hat adorned his head, and a cape was draped around his body, an eyepatch covered left eye, the right stared back at her.

She was caught instantly by the calming and yet at the same time alerting blue of this boys eye. The boy shifted a bit in his seat, "Staring is improper for a lady," the boy leaned forward, a small smirk crossed his lips. Imogen looked down at the floor immediately.

"S-sorry..." she stuttered. "That's alright, my name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive..." he said.

His voice was full of authority and purpose that Imogen just had to look up to make sure this was the same boy who was sitting in front of her, "My name is Imogen Wells..." Imogen said. Sebastian chuckled slightly, looking at the two interact. They both turned to look at him for a moment, Imogen then looked down again, holding the tail coat tighter around herself.

"Do you know where you live from here, we could drop you off home," Ciel asked her, Imogen shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not..." Imogen answered, her voice solemn. "Do you live far away from here then?" Ciel asked, ignoring her tone. Imogen looked up at him through her lashes, she sighed slightly, "I live very, very far away from here..." she said, her eyes shifted from Ciel to the window beside her. All of the buildings, even the people looked as if they were in the Victorian Era, Imogen began wondering where she was _really_.

"What year is it?" Imogen asked.

"It's 1887 Miss Imogen," Sebastian answered.

Imogen looked at him, her eyes were wide, and looked as if they would suck in anyone who stared back. The yellow-golden glow became shiny and watery, "1887?" Imogen repeated, her voice was shaky... "Wha- that's... this..." she stuttered. Her face became twisted slightly, her eyebrows pulled up in worry and shock, her lips slightly quivering. She looked down at the floor again.

'This is a dream, Imogen calm down...'

She closed her eyes, and sucked in a deep breath.

'No wonder they were staring at my legs at the hospital... the doctor even asked if I was working at a brothel...'

Imogen opened her eyes, and rubbed her eyes of any moistness they had. She didn't want to be crying in front of people. "Hm, well thats a definite I'll never get home then... the house isn't even built," Imogen muttered. Apparently Sebastian heard this, "M'lady, what exactly do you mean by that?" Sebastian asked.

He narrowed his eyes, the red in them becoming ever so slightly brighter, "I'm from America is what I mean, sir... I don't even live in England is what I'm saying... I don't even live in this century is what I mean." Imogen answered him, her voice was steady and calm. Almost humorous. But what she spoke was far from a joke.

Ciel sat up, "What are you saying? Did your head injury worsen?" Ciel said, his tone had a small hint of sarcasm while the rest was pure disdain.

"My head injury has nothing to do with this, I mean I'm from year 2013 little boy, not the 1800..." Imogen said, looking Ciel right in the eye. Ciel glared at her, and Imogne leaned back which reminded her she had on her school back pack. She jumped up in surprise, "I can show you!" she reached behind her, and shook off the back pack, unzipping it, and took out a random text book, "Here! Look at these pages, this book was manufactured in 2007!" Imogen opened it up and showed it to Ciel.

Ciel looked at it, a little glint of surprise crossed his face, then his expression turned dark, "You dare try to fool me? Earl of the Phantomhives?!" Ciel snarled at her, Imogen jumped a little at his snippy remark, "Excuse me, but why would I have any reason to fool you? Remember who ran over who," Imogen pointed at her own head, Ciel leaned back in his own seat, glaring at the girl. Sebastian only held raised eyebrows, and stared at the girl in shock, he's never met a girl who would raise her voice at his master, especially if they'd known who he was.

'and this girl obviously did not.'

* * *

A/N:

WHOOP! They finally meet each other, and it only took 5 Chapters to do so! Tho technically Sebby and Imogen knew each other before that, but dear Bassy doesn't know that hehe :P

The next chapter after this was rather fun to write *hint hint* heheheheheheeee!

welp, I'm off to go hunt for unicorns~! TATA!


	6. Chapter 6

So this morning I was hit with a review by Razzeberry who was all like:

"Please update"

so now I'm all like:

*shrugs and goes on word document, copy and pastes on Doc Manager and starts to post on Fan Fiction* There you go... I guess...

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Imogen jumped out for the carriage ignoring the hand the had stuck out in front of her to help her down, she had only glanced at it once she was out, but her main focus was the front door.

'I have to get out of here... for my own sake... I have to at least find a way to get back home'

Imogen furrowed her brows. She really didn't want to go home... her parents didn't really pay her any mind for the amount of time she was gone... and judging by the way they acted in the past... they didn't really care about her own well being. Imogen only nodded to herself, understanding that even if she went home, things would still be the same and not change if she one day arrived at her door step being gone for years and years.

"Well? Aren't you coming inside?" Ciel scoffed at her. He obviously thought the girl pitiful and delirious... Imogen didn't bat an eyelash at this, instead she trudged up to the boy, she was actually the same height as him, "Lead the way..." Imogen said. Her voice steady, though she honestly felt like punching the life out of him.

Her dislike for people became more evident, as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. He only smirked at her.

Sebastian quickly walked up, and opened the door for his young master and Imogen. "Please do come inside," Sebastian said in a polite tone, Imogen nodded slightly at him. "Yes please," she mumbled under her breath. She looked down, covering her neck and face with her curls. On the off chance her once teacher recognized her, she actually didn't want to have to explain to him how she ended up in such a predicament.

Imogen turned her attention to her surroundings, the house- no MANSION, was elegantly decorated, she found herself wide eyed and her jaw dropping.

'this is so... so...'

"Wastefully spacious..."

she mumbled to herself, finishing her sentence out loud.

"What was that, M'lady?" Sebastian asked. Imogen looked at him, his red eyes stunning her once more, "Nothing, sir,"

"Please... I am only a servant, call me Sebastian M'lady," Sebastian said, he eyed the girl carefully, he noticed her hands tightly holding his tailcoat, as if it would protect her from any harm, he smirked slightly at this notion.

"Miss, if I may..." he held out his hand, and Imogen blinked at it, and nodded, "Yes, of course..." She slid off his coat, and handed it to him, Imogen then wrapped her arms around herself attempting to save some of her body heat.

"Right this way, M'lady," Sebastian motioned for her to go forward, once he had his tail coat back on.

Imogen stepped forward, the butler leading the way, "Where are we going?" Imogen asked, the mansion was rather warm, and her arms dropped her her sides, she looked down, almost bumping into the butler as he stopped to turn and look at her, "We are going to my master's study, M'lady, to see what he would like to do with you while your stay... he would like to find your home so we can take you there is what I'm assuming," Sebastian said, watching the girls expression go from shy to exasperated, "I'm telling you that you wont be able to find it, I'm from America... I don't have the slightest idea how I got to England at all!" Imogen said, her shoulders went up and her brows pulled down and her mouth corners became down cast, she looked down again. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how feline her features were, especially her eyes.

He only smirked slightly, "Well, nonetheless, we are going to see what my masters thinking on the matter, it would be in your best interest, M'lady, for you to not anger him, rather he has a very uncontrollable temper..." Sebastian said, his humor obvious in his voice, Imogen only looked up, her eyes narrowed, which only made the yellowish glow in her eyes smolder, Sebastian stared back at her, half in awe and half in amusement. "What exactly am I supposed to say then? If he doesn't believe me when I say I'm not from this time, then how will I expect to get home at all... actually how in anyway will you people help me home in the first place?" Imogen said, she kept up her gaze, staring the butler in the eye.

Sebastian smirked again, not answering, instead her turned to keep walking, "Right this way, Miss..." Sebastian said simply.

Imogen followed quietly.

Imogen slid down the wall of her new room, she whimpered slightly.

'How did it even end up like this?' she brought her knees to her chest, curling up and resting her forehead on them. The boy only glanced at her for a moment, then looked down.

'You may stay here, until you have regained your sanity and then when you tell us where you live, we will take you there...' the boys words rung in her ears, she felt stinging tears run down her face, and she looked up, shocked to find the butler staring at her, "Ah- EH?" Imogen tried moving away, leaning further into the wall, "Uhh... may I help you?" Imogen asked, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "Why are you crying, M'lady?" Sebastian asked.

Imogen felt the blush on her cheeks, and she frowned, not liking the closeness of this 'butler'. She looked away, not facing him, "I'm not crying, please move away..." Imogen said, glancing at him, Sebastian didn't move, he only got closer.

Imogen's eyes widened, "H-hey now... thats too close!" Imogen said, putting her shoulder up to her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the presence of the butler to disappear, when she opened them, she heard the sound of running water, the butler out of her sight, she slowly stood up, and looked around, to find a door open, and the sound of humming could be hear from what Imogen assumed was the bathroom. "Ehhh, what are you doing?" Imogen looked at the butler, his coat off, and his sleeves rolled, her eyes falling on his arms. She frowned again.

'There's no way I could possibly fight him off if I run away and he catches me... he would break me like a twig...' Imogen thought to herself.

She had seriously considered running away, but on the off chance she was caught... Imogen let her mind wonder at the punishment she might receive... 'the worse they can do is lock me in this room' she thought. She eyed the butler again, 'He's too much of a stiff to actually PUNISH me' Imogen looked away from the butler to the mirror in the bathroom.

If the fact she was in 1887 didn't shock her, then her appearance did. Her face was pale, very pale, and her eyes made her look sick... the yellow hue transferred throughout her face, she narrowed her eyes at herself, and tilted her head in a way her black hair could cover her face, even if the curls were out of control, she could probably care less at this point for her hair ad how it looked.

'There's no way I would ever get home'

She hadn't noticed the butler calling her name when she thought this, "Miss, please, allow me to undress you for your bath," Imogen's eyes widened, "Eh?!" she exclaimed, the butlers hands already already on her shirt collar, making their way don to her chest, the button's 'popping' every time his hands flicked apart, Imogen jumped back, "H-H-Hey now!" she said, and covered her chest and stomach with her arms, for the first five buttons had been undone already.

Sebastian stared at her, eyebrow cocked. He stood strait, his height more noticeable, and crossed his arms, arms flexing as they did. Imogen narrowed her eyes at him.

'Is he seriously try to intimidate me?!' Imogen's eyes seemed to flare up in anger, and the butler noticed this, a smirk graced his face, which only made Imogen more angry.

'IS HE FREAKIN' LAUGHING AT ME?! THE STUPID BUTLER IS LAOUGHING!'

"Miss, this is my duty..." Sebastian said, obviously humored by the girls anger, "I can undress myself! Out!" She glared, pointing to the opened door, Sebastian's smirk became wider. She was really honestly demanding- no ordering for him to not fallow his masters wishes. This girl had gall if anything else.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Sebastian said, and smiled. Imogen blinked at him, this would not end well.

XxXxXxXXxXxXXXxxxXx

"G-G-Get OFF!" Imogen struggled against his tight hold, her shirt was merely strings away from getting ripped apart, "Miss, please do not struggle," "No!" Imogen yelled, his grip on her tightened, "You are making this more difficult than it needs to be, M'lady," Imogen's head snapped back at him, "STOP CALLING ME M'LADY!" she snapped at him, only to find on his face a wide smirk. "AND WHIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" she moved against him, her chest puffed out, not that there was much chest to puff out that is.

Sebastian sighed, and lifted this girl in the air, one arm tight on her waist, despite being air born, she continued to struggle, and pretty soon, she was stark naked. "AHH!" she screamed once she was pushed into the bath, "Now, don't struggle," Imogen covered herself in shock, the butlers voice had a full dose of venom in every word that if injected would surely end in death of overdose.

Imogen blushed once the butler had started scrubbing her back, "Too hard!" she complained, she felt raw once the butler finished with her back, slight tear in her eyes, he merely nodded, and grabbed her arm, extending it in front of him, and started to gently scrub away any dirt on it. Sebastian kept his eyes on her arm, blue and purple veins made patterns on her arms, and her skin was almost translucent in the light. His eyes narrowed, she was incredibly skinny, almost to the point where it would be considered unhealthy. "M'lady, how much do you eat?" Sebastian asked. Imogen looked up from where her head rested on her knees, "I don't think that is really something I have to answer right now..." Imogen muttered.

Sebastian only smirked, she was obviously uncomfortable with him touching her, it only made him want to push her more. It was rather fun, teasing the poor girl.

He let his hand slip over to her shoulder, holding her arm higher, Imogen gasped at the sudden touch, her free hand scrambled from her knees to cover her almost exposed chest. "What-"

"I am merely washing your shoulder Miss, no need to be cautious,"

"Says the man bathing me," she muttered under her breath. Sebastian seemed to catch this, and smirked again.

Imogen looked on the floor away from him, her shirt in pieces, and her skirt next to it, her bra beyond repair, it was torn right down the middle of the two small cups, her underwear... her eyes widened in horror, where was it?

She leaned over and sighed in relief, it was a little bit under the tub.

"Miss, move your hand from your side please, I will not touch your chest, I promise," Sebastian said, Imogen glared at him, and only moved her hand a little, revealing a little bit of flesh, and gasped in surprise as the soapy cloth touched her left side, and trembled slightly when his hand went down to her waist, she held herself tighter together as he finished with her side and was now moving to her thigh.

"I can wash that!" she exclaimed reaching for the butlers hand, the cloth slipped from his fingers into her's, and she turned around, scrubbing the inside of her thigh and between, she looked behind her, to see the butler smirking again. "D-dont look!" Imogen hissed at him, and the butler closed his eyes, still smiling menacingly.

Imogen stared at Sebastian, his white skin more apparent when the sun was setting and little light shone through. From where she was sitting, the butler's shadow cast over her, yellow light outlined his shape, his red eyes the only thing sticking out on his face. They looked as if they glowed. She leaned back as he leaned forward, "It's almost nighttime, M'lady..." Sebastian said, his hands reached for her chest, and she jumped back a little, a cold glove touched her collar bone.

She looked down, and watched as he started to lace up the front of the night gown, "What may be on your mind, M'lady?" Sebastian asked, seeing the girls distanced expression, her eyes seemed far away, like they were in another world that only she could see. "Nothing... nothing that you should worry about at least," Imogen said, and moved the gloved hands away once they lingered in one place for too long.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and decided not to push it further, "Very well, M'lady," he stood up and bowed slightly. "I will take my leave then," he swiftly moved across the room, and to the door. "Please rest M'lady," Sebastian said, and quietly closed the door.

'there's no way in hell I'm sleeping'

Imogen thought. Little did she know she would eventually eat her words.

* * *

A/N:

How'd u like Chapter 6 eh?

I thought it was rather fun to write, since I just enjoy torturing my OC's a little~ hehe

Imogen: That's an understatement.

I'm thinking I may start posting new chapters on every Friday instead of this 'chapter a day' thing~

I need to leave some time for me to write more chapters so I don't run out of material, I'm thinking of maybe just going along with the anime buuuuttttttt, I kind of like the Noahs Ark Circus thing so idk yet. Might just a little bit of both?

I kind of also like Alois :T welp, we'll see!

bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Before u read, I have a response to an AWESOME reviewer~

Paxloria:

1.) I'm rather glad you picked up on the schools crest and everything ^^ Yes, yes, there's definitely things going on that will be revealed soon my darling reviewer~

2.) Haha, yes I purposefully (kind of... not really... I just enjoy the torcher of my OC's) did that, though there is a reason as to why Sebastian is the one changing/bathing/taking care of her, granted though he IS checking for scars no doubt, that and Ciel had ordered him to take care of her as he would take care of Ciel, since remember she has a head injury and probably suffers trauma, though that's not the case at all. Something *hint hint* will happen in later chapters that leads to Sebastian questioning her and such tho, and her past will be revealed and also her skittish nature and why she doesn't like it when people touch her or are close to her.

There are many things hinted at, keep your eyes open for them^^

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Imogen simply stared out the window the whole time the butler left her alone in her room. Waiting for the sun to finally set and allow her the darkness to disguise her plan to escape. She stood up finally, and opened the window, sucking in a sharp breath as the cold air bit her cheeks and arms.

'I have to get home' she thought. It was her determination to escape this place and get back home, and give that guy a piece of her mind. She braced herself, swinging one leg over and the other, sitting for a moment on the window pane. She smirked. She had never done anything so daring in her life, up until she was ten all of her spirit and audaciousness had slipped form her. But she knew the only reason why is because of...

She shook her head, 'don't start thinking about that now, focus on escaping!' she looked down, and hoped from where she sat, she knew that the landing would hurt... she was on the second floor after all...

She moaned as she hit the ground, "Jeez... that hurt..." she mumbled, and got up, that jump earned her a bruise on her arm and a cut that went from her wrist to mid forearm. The stinging was probably the worst part of it, but she payed it no mind.

She got up, her legs trembled and shook, but not because of the cold.

'run Imogen. Now.'

She willed herself to move forward.

"So... cold..." Imogen muttered to herself. She mentally kicked herself for not at least sneaking away a coat... that butlers tail coat was at least warm enough to keep her from shivering earlier that day. But she didn't really want to see that guy, not after being bathed by him...

She shuddered in remembrance. "That was terrible, how in the world is that even okay?!" she mumbled, "That guy is definitely not okay! And what's with that kid?! All high and mighty... not at all..." she continued muttering insults to herself.

Leaves crunched under her, twigs and the like scraped against her small and naked feet, while the trees around her slapped her arms and tore at the nigh gown she was wearing.

The night, not only cold, was wet as well. Making Imogen's suffering all the more intolerable. "God, I hate this... " she hugged herself tighter, the moon above her was the only light she had.

"England is so cold..." she shivered, "How did I even get here at all? That stupid Undertaker... what was that powder he blew in my face anyway?! What was his goal? He must be a sadist or something... or maybe..." her eyes widened, suddenly realizing a possible reason as to why Undertaker did what he did, she shivered again, her realization caused small tears form at the corners of her eyes, "That freak, doing that to a girl... underage nonetheless, how long will it be before I wake up? That stupid guy..." she mumbled, her memories of her confused past started to hammer at her head, waiting for her to let them out.

She had full on started crying this time, the flood of emotions pooled out from her eyes, she slowly sank to the ground. She curled up in a fetal position, despite it being cold, and her face starting to feel numb she continued to cry, "I hate people!" she exclaimed, her tears dripped from her chin onto her hands. "They are all... all of them... people are all cruel..." she murmured to herself, watching her tears form a small pool in her hands.

She froze suddenly, tears stopping, and her sobs paused for a moment. She could hear foot steps coming towards her, she gasped, and stood up quickly, the numbness was not only in her face, it was in her arms and legs, but still she forced her way through the woods even more, working her way from a fast walk, to a vigorous run.

When suddenly, she landed on her bottom. Knocking the air out of her completely, she gasped, and coughed, "My my, Miss Imogen... quite the escapee aren't we?" a familiar voice said, she looked up, only to see glowing red eyes.

Hands reached for her, and Imogen slapped them away, and started to defensively put her arms up to protect her chest and head. "M'lady, please, you are chilled to the bone, if I don't take you back to the manor you will have no chance what so ever to survive..." Sebastian growled slightly at her, she was being stubborn for no reason. Imogen looked up at the butler, still very mad at him, he seemed to sense that, smirking at her her bent down so he could be of eye level, "D-don't come near me!" Imogen said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, he looked at her in the eye, her own eyes glowed, light reflecting off of them, they were truly a sight, humans however would probably reject that sort of thing.

Sebastian grabbed her shoulders, and Imogen trembled slightly, 'his hands are warm...' she thought, and she slowly put her arms down. "What will you do to me?" she asked, her voice cracked a bit, Sebastian only sighed, "Well... as displeasing as it may sound, I will have to give you another bath..." he said, Imogen was about ready to burst to tears at this, "Noooo..." she cried in defeat. Sebastian smirked again, and lifted her up to her feet, "Come now, you getting sick now would only make your head injury worse..." Sebastian said, letting her go slightly, which was a bad idea, she started to sway and fell forward, bumping into Sebastian once again, only she stayed there instead of falling, for he caught her.

"Miss Imogen, what exactly were you trying to accomplish?" he sighed, and picked her up, suddenly noticing she was bleeding profusely from her arm. The scent rushed to his nose immediately. "Miss Imogen... did you jump out the window?" Sebastian asked, and gave a sigh when she nodded, he had her cradled in his arms, and was now bringing her head to his neck. She was extremely cold.

If he hadn't come at the moment he did she was surely doomed to die, and Young Master would be most displeased with that.

It only took them five minutes to get to the manor, and walk up the steps of the mansion. Imogen asleep in his arms.

Sebastian swiftly opened the door, and walked up the stairs, trying to not wake the sleeping girl in his arms, getting to her room, he set her down on the bed, he immediately went to work, stripping her, bathing her quickly and gently, and putting on a new night gown over her head. She didn't stir at all during this, her eyes remaining closed, and her breathing steady and gentle.

He noticed a sudden draft, and looked at the window, Imogen still in his arms, he felt the girl hiccup in her sleep, and her eye lashes graze his neck, she then wrapped a small arm around his neck, the arm he bandaged while in the bathroom bathing her, and hugged him close. Sebastian stood still for a moment, letting the girl position herself before moving to close the window.

He felt her stirr again, this time waking up, he shut the window, "Mmmh... Kurai Nik-" "Shhh, Miss Imogen, please go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you, close your eyes," he hushed, Imogen hiccuped again, no doubt the after effect of crying so much earlier, "Kurai you don't talk... silly cat..." she mumbled again, and Sebastian furrowed his brow at her comment, and sighed again, deciding not to correct the girl.

'probably dreaming about a cat...' he thought.

She slowly set her down, moving the covers and wrapping them around her, tucking her in gently.

Her eyes opened slightly, catching a glimpse of the black clad butler, he really did look like Kurai Nikko personified, that is... if she hadn't looked at his eyes, she then realized it was the butler who set her down, reminding her that she was still in this strange dream. "What a weird dream... I must really tell Kurai about it when I wake up..." she mumbled to herself, unaware that the butler heard every word.

He only chuckled and smirked, "What a strange dream indeed, M'lady," he said, and put a gloved hand over her eyes, closing them, "Good night, M'lady."

The butler sauntered out, closing the door behind him.

"A strange world it is indeed," he muttered, and walked off to his room, straightening the front of his tail coat.

* * *

A/N:

I'm rather pleased with this chapter, though much of it I was writing in a rush~

As regards to Imogen, you'll learn much about her in the chapters to come ^^

I already thought of a song that fits the two of them perfectly, and I may reference it in later chapters *hint hint* look forward to it~

This 'updating every Friday' thing is pretty good for now, though I must say it feels rather strange not posting everyday like I used to :T

OMG RIGHTNOWTHERESTHISBUGTHATSLIKEACROSSBETWEENACRICKE TANDASPIDERANDIT'SRIGHTABOVEMYCOMPUTERANDIWANTTOSC REAMITSSOFLUFFINTERRIFYING.

TaTaaa~

review, or not... I aint yo grandma.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Imogen woke up to light hitting her eyelids. "Ahh, mom! It's Saturday!" Imogen squeaked. Only to hear a chuckle that most certainly did not sound like her mom. She shot up out of bed, realizing this bed was soo soft and far too big to be her own, "Ehh?" she yawned, "Miss Imogen, good morning," Imogen opened her eyes, facing the butler in front of her. "Ohh god no..." she held her head in her hands, "Now, now, is that anyway to greet someone?" Sebastian said, the amusement evident in his voice, Imogen frowned at him, "What time is it?" she asked, Sebastian glanced at her, taking in her messy curly hair, and her drowsy yellow eyes. They looked lighter and less deep and drowning in the morning. They looked almost childish and playful.

"Seven sharp, M'lady," Sebastian answered, and set a cup of tea in front of her, "My master wishes for you to accompany him in town today, M'lady, since on such short notice we had called the tailor, but she wont be here until two days from now, so we will be clothes shopping for you today," Sebastian answered as she took the cup from him and sipped the warm tea.

"Hmm," was her only response. Her eyes became faraway again, "M'lady is something the matter?" Sebastian asked. Ciel had ordered him to cater to this girl, making sure she was content in her living here, since the possibility that she was delirious was adamant in his masters (and his own) thinking. The fact she had tried to run away last night only seemed to prove more.

"Ehh si- ahem, Sebastian..." Imogen looked up to meet the butlers expecting gaze, "Please... just call me Imogen," she said, she handed the butler the tea in her hands, "Alright then, Miss Imogen," the butler switched, and smirked when the girl raised an eyebrow, "Eh, good enough I guess," she mumbled, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wait, what will I be wearing today?" Imogen asked, and blinked at the butlers smile, then looked at his hands, to see a white frilly dress in his hands, much to her distaste.

This nightgown was the girliest thing she has ever worn so for, this dress the butler held in his hands was her limit. "No." she said in a final tone, the butler smirked, "I apologize, this is the only thing we have available today Miss Imogen, please allow me to dress you..." Sebastian put the dress on the bed, and headed towards Imogen, who in turn scooted farther away from the butler. "No." she said again.

"Miss Imogen I-" this is when a pillow was thrown at the butlers face.

Imogen squeaked at the terrifying smirk under it once it fell.

"Have mercy..."

"_I'm afraid not, Miss Imogen_."

Imogen kept a steady frown on the carriage ride, the young Earl sat across from her, "I see you enjoyed this morning, Imogen," the boy said, a smirk on his face. Imogen crossed her arms, warming herself. "Oh yes, it was most enjoyable," Imogen said, sarcasm dripped from every word.

Sebastian sat beside her, and Imogen ignored the butler the whole ride into town, until it was time to get off, the butler put out a hand for her to take, she glared at it for a good couple of minutes. "Miss Imogen, I can confidently say that no matter how much you try, it will not fall off," the butler said, and Imogen huffed, and took it, letting herself down.

Ciel chuckled slightly, 'this girl has quite the audacity' he thought.

Of course clothes shopping wasn't the only thing he had in mind today, he would have guests visiting him soon, and he wanted his current guest to be properly dressed and ready for today.

"Pick anything you like," Ciel said, and looked at Imogen who simply blinked at the large shop that was full of dresses. Some of them simple, and some had elaborate designs, and multiple ribbons. Imogen nodded slightly, deciding to make the best of this.

Who wouldn't turn down new clothes after all? Especially if someone else was buying.

In the end Imogen decided upon three dresses.

One of them was a purple dress, it was long sleeved and flowed down to the ground, the skirt had lace striping it all around, and bows adorned it, the chest sported on purple bow in the center as well, the sleeves were loose and reached to her wrists. It was no doubt big on the bottom, but it hugged her top abdomen so it looked like she had more curves than she really did.

The second one was much like the one she had on, frilly and white, but it had slight pink accents to it, the sleeves were long, it sort of reminded Imogen of a Japanese kimono, the sleeves had even touched the floor, lace adorning the dress everywhere. Like the purple, it flowed so that it would touch the floor when she walked.

( . /-cxV0vhN6gsg/TdxUvxPiCBI/AAAAAAAAAPE/e1g0OGijbMc/ s1600/1852-07%2Ble%2Bmoniteur% these two, just copy and paste)

The third was slightly different. It was white and had multiple different materials draping off of it, unlike the first two, it came to her knees, and was fringed. The fringes twirled on the ends, some of them had lace, come had a solid white material.

( . /_ )

imogen turned to them, all three dresses in hand, "I'm all done," she said, Ciel raised an eyebrow at her, "You know you can get more than three dresses right?" Ciel asked, and Imogen nodded, "I know, I just really like these three." Imogen answered. She began to wonder if talking to the 'Young Master' so familiarly was 'allowed' and not against the 'rules'.

Ciel nodded, and motioned for the butler to step up to the clerk lady, "We would like to purchase these three," Imogen stepped up behind the butler, completely content, Sebastian looked at her, "Miss Imogen..." Imogen looked up at him, her eyes seemed to glow even more despite the muggy light in the shop. "Yes?" She asked, "Not that it's any of my business... but I would suggest you get a coat as well..."

Imogen blinked for a second, then nodded quickly, "Right!" she said, and scurried off around the store again, he gave an amused grin at her hurried and flustered movements. He watched as the girl hurried back, holding a cream colored cloak in her hands, "This will do," she said, holding it up for him to inspect, "Very well," he said, and he grabbed the dresses and the cloak from her.

( . )

Imogen only smiled as she watched her new dresses be put in a box , and handed to the black clad butler. She was rather giddy up until she saw the clerk staring at her, her smile faded, and it quickly turned into a tight line.

She could hear the clerks thoughts clearly.

'_She has such evil eyes_'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Imogen gasped she was bombarded with hugs and squeals of delight as Sebastian introduced her to the servants, which to her surprise were only three.

"She's so cute she is!" a voice said, it was coming from a girl with large glasses, who had pretty red hair pulled up behind a small head piece, she wore an apron, and a blue dress underneath. She assumed this was the maid. "My name is MeyRin, M'lady, pleased to meet you!"

"You're so pretty little lady, what's your name?" a boyish voice asked, and Imogen blinked at the boy who looked to be around sixteen. He had very blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, which Imogen envied for a second, she managed to smile for a moment, despite her slightly sour and dampened mood, "I-Imogen..." she answered, the boy has a straw hat in his hands, and smiled widely at the girl, putting it on, "I'm Finnian, please call me Finny, little lady!" he had said. Imogen found herself smiling at the boy, he seemed to be genuinely nice.

"Aren't you quite the little sight?" a burly voice said next, and Imogen found herself staring up at another blond, smoking a cigarette. She blinked a couple of times, unlike most of the people here, he didn't have an accent, instead, he had a rather throaty Brooklyn accent, and she simply blinked at him, soon her expression of shock left her face, and soon happiness seemed to thrust her forward in an all out hug towards the bubbling blond, who was definitely surprised by the gesture, "Ahhh, nice to meet you too..." the man said, patting her on the back. Imogen sensed his discomfort, looking up at him she blinked again, "You're from Brooklyn right? America?" she asked, and soon shock flooded his face as well, "Ahh! A fellow American!" he gasped, and hugged her back.

Ciel blinked at them, a little put off as Imogen's sudden outburst and his servants reaction.

"Ahh, I'm Barduroy, but please, call me Bard! I am the cook of the house!" Bard said, smiling down at the little lady. Imogen smiled back up at him, "Imogen Wells, sir," she said, her smile was wide and genuine. One Sebastian had to force himself not to rush forward turn the girl around to peek at it.

"Well, now that you are acquainted with each other I shall take Miss Imogen to her room to prepare for the rest of the morning, Miss Imogen..." Sebastian motioned for her to follow him, and Imogen bowed quickly, seeing as it looked like the thing to do at this time, and quickly followed the dark butler upstairs and to the front door of her room. Giddy in all the new excitement of finding someone who was from the States like her.

"You seem to take quite a liking to our cook, Miss Imogen," Sebastian commented, glancing at the small girl next to her who looked up at him through her lashes, "Yes, a little, it's rather exciting to meet someone from the same country as yours, especially if you know where theyre from in regards to states and such..." Imogen said, she glanced at Sebastian, a little bit surprised to see him with a faraway look on his face, one that made you wonder what he was thinking. "Sebastian..." Imogen's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at her, "Yes, Miss Imogen?" he asked, Imogen blinked up at him for a moment, "What are you thinking about?"

Sebastian stared at her for a few seconds, surprised at her question, "Why... whatever would drive you to ask such a question Miss Imogen?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow cocked up, and Imogen blushed for a quick moment, seeing him bend down to her height suddenly, she stepped back a moment, keeping her personal bubble protected and respected was a big thing for her. Especially when this butler invaded it once before.

"Uhh, I don't know, you just seemed a little... thoughtful for a moment, thought I might ask..." Imogen said, furrowing her brows when the butler smirked. "Nothing you need to worry about, Miss Imogen," he said. His voice seemed to be holding underlying meaning behind them. Almost like vanilla extract, it gave off a sweet scent but tasted bitter and horrible. "_Exactly like vanilla extract_..." Imogen muttered while walking past the butler, opening the door and quickly closing behind her. Much to her satisfaction, right in the butler's face.

She chuckled as she heard the butler walk off, his heels leaving a silent but audible "clink, clink" on the floor.

Imogen stepped out of the room, dressed in the white and blue dress she had gotten.

'I could get lost in here... and never return...' she thought to herself, and she snickered. 'Well... that butler would find me no doubt, if that little boy asked him to'

She walked down the hall, glancing that the paintings that adorned the walls. 'Such eerie paintings...' she thought to herself. Pretty soon she found herself in font of a rather large painting, it was of a young couple, holding a child, she jumped slightly, 'where are this kids parents anyway?!' she thought to herself, she had only assumed that this was of the boys parents and him...

She shrugged, deciding not to dwell on it, and she turned to walk away, when a heavenly scent filled the air, she sighed, "Thats truly a nice scent..." she mumbled, and found herself following her nose.

She stumbled into the kitchen, and found none other, than the butler at the counter, "Ehh?" she stared in confusion, what was the butler doing making sweets when there was a cook to do that? She shrugged, "Sebastian?" she asked, and walked up to the butler, pulling on the back of his shirt a little, he turned to look at her, "Yes, Miss Imogen?" he asked.

Sebastian had to hold back his shock, he didn't expect the dress to be so short, he had assumed since she was short, it would cover most of her calf. He was obviously wrong since the dress reached to her mid thigh, but he quickly regained his posture, "Did you need something?" he asked, and the girl blinked up at him, "What are you making, Sebastian?" she asked. It was obvious she wanted some, and Sebastian smirked, deciding to humor her.

He turned around, and picked the girl up, much to her shock, she squirmed slightly, but was quickly set down on top of the table, "Allow me to show you, but only once," he said, and he turned quickly, producing a spoon, and scooped up the raw batter.

Imogen blinked when he turned around again, "Now, open your mouth, and close your eyes," he ordered, Imogen looked at him for a moment. then obeyed, closing her mouth and opened her mouth slightly, she felt the spoon at her lips and she opened her lips more, trapping the spoon behind her lips, she smiled, moving her head back she took whatever batter off the spoon, swallowing, she smiled wider, "This is delicious!" she exclaimed. Sebastian smirked at her, "I'm glad you find it satisfactory Miss Imogen." Sebastian said, and put the spoon in the sink, she nodded, and hopped off the table, and walked over to Sebastian on the counter, watching as he prepared the dessert.

Putting it in the oven, he bowed at her slightly, "Please excuse me Miss Imogen, seems there is trouble to deal with," Sebastian said, and walked off. She blinked at him and wondered what trouble could possibly mean when she suddenly heard an explosion. "Ohh..." she said, and walked out of the kitchen.

She immediately let out a small chuckle when she saw the sight in front of her, Finny was in a mouse costume...

"Aww Finny..." she said, her eyebrows went up, and she chuckled again, watching as the servants fumbled in front of Sebastian, she smiled and waked off. She quickly froze when she heard the butler call her, "Miss Imogen!" Sebastian called, and was silently standing behind her, "Uh, Yes?" she asked, turning around she blinked up at the butler, Sebastian bowed slightly, "My master's guests have left the manor, Miss Imogen, he would like for you to come to his study..." Sebastian said, and Imogen nodded at him, "Uhh, hmm... okay, do you know what we will be talking about?" Imogen asked, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, and for the first time Imogen saw the whole of his forehead, not that it was big or anything... but it wasn't bad looking either.

'You could draw a picture on him in pencil and it would show up with how pale he is...' she thought for a moment, watching the butler think for a moment, she then then tilted her head at him, thoughts of her own plaguing her, ' would scold me if I stared off for too long, I wonder if he realizes that he was my English teacher... now that I think about it, why don't I see anyone else from my school here? There's only Mr. Michaelis that I recognize... maybe I'm just not looking hard enough for them' Imogen looked down for a second, staring as Sebastian's shoes before his sharp voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Miss Imogen, were you listening?" Sebastian asked, bending down slightly looking at the girl with amused eyes.

When she looked down she had such a sordid expression, one of sadness and of pure confusion, he chuckled slightly, wondering what he could have possibly said for her to make such an expression. "Ehh? Ahhhhh... sorry Sebastian, I was thinking about something..." Imogen gave a small smile at the butler, which startled him for a moment, he's never really seen the girl put up a front, the most of a reaction he got out of her was the other night, the first night she came here when she had to give her a bath. She had been shooting daggers at him with her eyes, but then again, he didn't know her very well, and could only assume her personality with what he saw.

"And what may I ask is troubling the young lady?" Sebastian asked, and Imogen shook her head, "Nothing you have to worry about!" she chimed, she then quickly changed the subject, "What were you saying anyways?" Imogen let out a small cough, and Sebastian straitened up, "I had said that my master may talk to you about the arrangements made for you to stay here, and the possibility of you working here if he cannot find a home suitable for you." Sebastian said.

He gave the girl direction with how to get to the study his master was in, and Imogen ran off.

"E-excuse me? C-Ciel?" Imogen opened the door slightly and saw the messy sight in front of her, she gasped, the window had been wide open, "Oh my god... what's happened!" she said, horror crossed her face, "Ciel! _Cie_-" she was cut off, when she felt something hard hit the back of her head, "Ugh," she felt herself fall to the floor.

Darkness edged their way into her eyes.

'_Not again..._'

* * *

AHHHH! You have no idea how much I struggled to write the next few chapters pertaining to the Kidnapping Ark (TT^TT) I really tried... though all I had to do was fallow the episode... BLEGHHHH

Though I did throw a bone somewhere, you'll just have to look for it. Has to do with Imogen~ (not in this chapter tho. the next)

Review... or not. I'm not your catdog.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Imogen woke up, her eyes fluttering open for a second, pain shot up from her back and up to the back of her neck, "Ughhh," "Shhh," another voiced hushed her, Imogen squirmed around to find she was on the floor, she turned her head to see where the voice came from, her expression of terror soon became composed as she recognized the face staring back at her. "Ciel... where are we?" Imogen asked.

Ciel looked up at their kidnapers, "We are in the hole of the Ferro Family... and the rat of this hole... Azzurro Vanel..." Ciel says this all the while looking up at said man, who sneered when Ciel mentioned his name, "Little Phantomhive... Missus..." he eyed Imogen carefully, Imogen glanced at him, noticing a scar going down his face, and quickly looked away, noticing Ciel's bleeding wounds, "Ciel, what happened to you?!" Imogen asked, terrified, Ciel only met the girls gaze, "Calm down, nothing I can't handle at least," he huffed, and glared at Azzurro, Imogen closed her eyes as he yelled at Ciel, his voice hurt her ears, ignoring what he said, he was only trying to make negotiations with Ciel, but she opened them suddenly, seeing Ciel smiling and chuckling, her eyes widened. 'I didn't hear what he said, but it seemed to have pissed that guy off' Imogen watched as Azzurro strode over to kick Ciel in the stomach, "Hey!" Imogen squeaked, as she was suddenly picked up and slapped, "Shut up!" Azzurro yelled at the both of them, he got a phone out and yelled into it, "All negotiations are over, ya hear!?"

Imogen swallowed, she caught sight of Ciel's beaten body and she whimpered slightly, as she was thrown down quickly.

Falling to the floor she gasps, as darkness englufs her again.

'Oh no.'

she can feel something cold being pressed against her neck.

'Whats going on? where am I?'

She hears malicious laughter all around her. She soon finds herself opening her eyes...

_"Eww, look at them, they're disgusting!" a boys voice called out, he had Imogen by the hair, shaking her like a rag doll. She looked around and saw four boys surrounding her, they looked to be of thirteen years of age, "Yeah look at them! We should do her a favor and cut them out with your knife!" one of them said loudly, Imogen felt tears stinging her eyes, "Aww look, you made the thing cry, it's so ugly," they all laughed again, "But hey, thats not such a bad idea now that you mention it..." the boy said, smiling eivily._

_Imogen felt a sob rise to her throat, "N-n-no-ooh," she sobbed, the boys only laughed harder, "Look at her, making such an ugly face, no boy would ever want to pick you as a girl friend!" one of them said, "Hey, your right, intsead of just cutting out her eyes, lets make over her whole face!" the boy who had a grip on her hair said, sneering._

_"Pl-plea-ase..." she hiccuped, watching a silver blade inch towards her trembling self, her eyes wide with terror and horror, she watched as it touched her nose, and she froze completely, no long trembling, instead she had a dead look in her eyes._

_As if someone had suddenly just punched a hole through her heart and taken it, leaving her whimpering pale and helpless little body._

_Her five year old, little body._

_"Ugghhh, look at her, that face she's making, it's disgusting!" he yelled, and she felt a hand connect with face, as she suddenly fell to the ground, a foot pressed her down into it further, "An ugly face like yours deserves something like this!" she heard as she felt something kick her fragile body, she tumbled over, her back to the ground, she watched as the four boys continued to torment her. Pulling her hair, cutting it with a knife, ripping her school uniform, tearing it to shreds, and slapping her face repeatedly._

_She soon felt her five year old self fade slowly, disappearing. Darkness edged it's way in, and she welcomed the get away for a few moments. That memory seemed to block all of her senses, she could feel the tightness in the boys grip on her hair, and the cold blade of knife against her skin._

"... _gen,_ Imogen, _wake up now_!"

Imogen opened her eyes, "C-C-Ciel... t-thats you right?" Imogen blinked at the boy, who was now sitting up right.

Ciel looked down at the girl, she had been staring at space, her eyes wide open, but never staring _at_ him, they looked as if they stared_ through_ him.

Tears had soon begun to spill over, the girls behavior bizarre and unexpected as it was, he decided to bring her out of her trance like state, calling out her name. Which seemed to work.

They stayed still, listening to guns go off, and shouts and screams that followed.

Imogen layed still, trying to regulate her breathing, her jagged breaths were labored as it is, she stared at the floor, and swallowed, 'breath in, breath out, breath in... breath out...'

She closed her eyes. "Such a strange dream all of this is," she mumbled to herself, and Ciel rose an eyebrow at her, and watched as Azzurro trembled in fear, waiting for his butler. Ciel basically hissed in impatience, when it came to his butler, he hated waiting.

When suddenly the doors were thrown open, "'Bout time," Ciel muttered, "You're late," he said, obviously annoyed. Sebastian smirked at his master, then looked down to see Imogen on the floor, her head faced a wall, and she had been trembling slightly. He had almost forgotten she was taken as well with the young master.

"Such a pitiful sight to see you in, Young Master... it's rather amusing," Sebastian said, amusement at the boys expense evident in his voice, Imogen blinked, and her head shot up to look at the butler.

"S-Sebastian!" Imogen gasped, "How did-?" Sebastian merely put a hand to his lips, and smiled. Imogen blinked at him several times, before sighing. Sebastian turned to Azzurro and bowed, "I have come to retrieve my Master," Sebastian said, and stood straight, Azzurro smirked, "Here I was, expecting some girant, turns out your just some guy in a tail coat," he laughs, pointing his gun at the butler, "No, I am simply on hell of a butler," he says, a smile on his face.

"Well, at any rate I don't intend to fight you, I don't know about the girl but..." he quickly grabs Ciel by the hair, and points a gun at his head, Imogen watches as Ciel struggles slightly, before blinking up back at Sebastian, "You better have brought the goods!" he says, and Sebastian smiles, "Of course," he digs in his tail coat for a moment and pulls something out, but before he can, Imogen gasps, shock making her tremble.

'He... was he just... shot?' Imogen blinked a couple of times, then a small whimper rose to her throat.

She had never witnessed a death before...

"Ha! Not so high and mighty now are we?" Azzurro said, smirking.

He removed Ciel's eye patch, revealing a closed eye, "Now, even though we damaged the goods a little, you'll still fetch for a high price," he said, and Imogen shivered, "We could sell you in pieces..." he said, and Imogen gasped, and trembled even more, Ciel only glared at his butler, unamused, "How long will you play dead, Sebastian?" he said, and Imogen turned her head, hearing a slight chuckle, then blinked up at the butler, who was now standing, "My, my, todays guns are so much more efficient," he said, and straightened out his tail coat, smiling, he glanced at Imogen, who was staring up at him, he smiled at her, "Miss Imogen... please, it is impolite to stare," he said, amusement at the girls shock in his voice, he gave her a slight smirk, his smile fadeing, she let the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smirk as well, "I suppose so..." she said.

Sebastian nodded at her, "Now," he coughed up, what seemed like blood, but Imogen narrowed her eyes and saw what was in his hand.

'Bullets!'

"I believe this belongs to you," he said, and with a flick of the wrist, all of the gun men that had shot Sebastian down, now had bullets lodged in their heads, they all fell in unison around Imogen, this time, the death didn't shock her, she only looked up to see Sebastian frowning at his tail coat, holding the fabric between his index and thumb, "Oh my... my tail coat is full of holes now," he sighed. Ciel smirked, "Thats what you get for fooling around, idiot," he smirked, and Imogen couldn't help but let herself chuckle at the boys scolding of the butler.

Sebastian smiled at his young master, "Oh my, Young Master, you look good," Sebastian said, and looked at his master up and down, the small cuts and scrapes adorning him like small red flowers. "Just like a caterpillar... so small and helpless, suits a creature like you," Sebastian said, Ciel only narrowed his eyes, while Azzurro stared in shock, "S-stop! I'll kill him if you step any closer!" Sebastian smirked, "Hurry up and save me already, his breath stinks..." Ciel said, and Sebastian smirked even more, obviously enjoying this, "But if I take a step close he will kill you, Young Master," he said, not in the slightest worried. Imogen managed to sit up, and stared at the two, Sebastian let a small chuckle escape his mouth, "Do you plan on breaking the terms of our contract?" Ciel said, and Imogen blinked at Ciel.

'They have a contract?' Imogen thought, then looked to Sebastian,

Sebastian sighed, they were obviously putting on a show, "Young Master, I believe I have taught you on how to coax me into doing things," Sebastian said, his smile was wide, his red eyes seem to shine as they watched his master.

At that, Ciel opened his eyes, to reveal a star on it, and Imogen held down the urge to gasp again, "Sebastian... save me, that is an order!"

"Shut up!" Azzurro let his finger slip onto the trigger, letting the loud gunshot to be heard, and Imogen closed her eyes, waiting for someone to scream and for blood to come out, when she heard nothing, she stared in slight shock, "Looking for this, I believe?" Sebastian stood behind Azzurro and Ciel, and place something in Azzurro's front shirt pocket, no doubt, it was a bullet.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Sebastian twirled his finger, and somehow Azzurro's arm twisted around, a loud snap resonated within the room, "The game wasn't as much fun..." Ciel muttered, as Sebastian picked him up, Sebastian turned, Ciel in one arm, and bent down to scoop up Imogen, she leaned on the butler, she couldn't help but shiver in slight fear of him... even if he was on their side... well... she assumed on their side.

Azzurro crawled over to Sebastian, "Wait! Come be my body guard! I can pay you more than what he does, and you can have all the booze and women you want, just come work for me as a body guard!" Sebastian sighed, and ripped Ciel's bindings like paper... Imogen only stared in slight awe.

'there's definitely no way I could have fought him off when I ran away...' Imogen said, confirming this in her head. Sebastian only shook his head, "Unfortunately, I have no interest in rubbish made by humans," he said, and then went to work on Imogen's bindings, "Are you alright?" he asked, and looked at her, his red eyes seemed to glow a little, "Yes, I am fine," Imogen answered, then looked down, watching as her arms and legs became free.

Soon, a dark aura filled the room, and soundless darkness filled the air...

Imogen leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, suddenly realizing Ciel was sitting in the same chair when she felt his arm against her's.

Imogen blinked down at Sebastian, who once again was lacing up her night gown, a repeat of last nights events happened again today.

"Miss Imogen, I cannot do this everyday," he said, looking up at the little girl who was pouting at him. "I can bathe myself!" she said, her eyebrows furrowed. If Sebastian hadn't been irritated by the girls actions he wouldv'e passed that face off as adorable and cute. He himself found it hard not to chuckle at the sight, but he forced it down, and he tied a small bow with the laces.

"It is simply my master's orders to-"

"What exactly are your order's?" Imogen interrupted, when they made eye contact, she remembered what had happened only a few moments earlier. But that didn't make her cringe, instead she found herself moving forward, getting Sebastian's face. He was kneeling down on his knees, so he was eye level with the girl, and even then he was a bit too tall, so he ended up sitting on his legs.

Imogen frowned, and Sebastian smirked, "My direct order's were: To cater to Miss Imogen's needs, as I would Young Master," he said, and smiled down at her, for he was standing up now, she looked up at him, her hair was still dripping wet, and made her look like a kitten who just had a bath... well... she kind of was... in Sebastian's head at least.

Sebastian sighed at this, forgetting her curly hair takes longer to dry than young master's, who had short straight hair.

He grabbed a towel, and began to wrap her head in it, squeezing gently to get all the moisture out of her hair, he looked down at her, to see her eyes were closed, relaxed. "Miss Imogen, does that relax you? Getting you hair pulled?" he asked, his tone was surprised, but mostly sarcastic, she looked up at him, her eyes were once again light and playful as they have been this morning, "Not when you say it like that, but it feels nice having it slightly pulled a little, but not to hard... _oh god I sound like a masochist_!" she said, and blushed slightly. Sebastian only chuckled slightly, and let go of her hair, and folded the towel neatly.

Imogen glanced at the single candle that sat on the end table, the yellow flame seemed to reflect off of her eyes, making her look ominous and almost, dangerous.

Sebastian let the notion of this girl being dangerous run through his head, and smirked at the thought... this girl was too much of a child to really be a harm to anyone.

Imogen glanced up at him, catching his smirk, and frowned slightly, 'what's so funny?' she thought in her head. She looked down at herself, thinking about her cat once again, she really missed the little guy... gal... _it_.

She sighed, and leaned back, her head landing on something fluffy, and Sebastian tilted his head, his eyebrows up, "What is bothering you, Miss Imogen?" he asked, Imogen looked at him, he had the candle light in his hands, and she stared at him for a long time, if anything she knew for a definite, was that-

"_This man is dangerous_..." she quietly mumbled to herself, Sebastian caught this and smirked wider, "And what makes you think that, Miss Imogen?" he said, and Imogen blinked, and looked up at the ceiling, "Not much... just the fact that you had managed to take down a whole mafia group... guards and all, and that somehow all you worried about was dinner when we got back," she mumbled, "Something like that... it only makes me think you're not very worried about your own well being, or maybe you are and that you just like putting yourself in danger..." she mumbled, not looking at Sebastian, she lifted her hand up, and stared at it, the moon light reflecting off the window...

'Or maybe he's just THAT confident... smug little prude'

He could almost see through the skin, and see the veins... her bones... the blood flowing through it... she closed her eyes, and sighed, and looked over, Sebastian staring at her, he only blinked and smirked, "Well, you are very observant Miss Imogen, I should be careful around you..." he said, his tone was amused, and Imogen sat up.

Sebastian looked at her sitting up, her body you could see clearly, like a shadow withing the night gown, that was loose and obviously didn't fit her, she twitched slightly, remembering something, "Ah, Sebastian, I forgot, where did you put my vest?" Imogen asked, and looked at Sebastian, who only sighed, "Ahh, I apologize Miss Imogen, seems that the tailor had made the mistake of removing the crest at the pocket of the vest..." Sebastian said, Imogen blinked, and frowned slightly, "Hmm, well thats quite... troublesome..." she murmured.

Sebastian only nodded, "Yes quite..." he said, he narrowed his eyes at her, "Miss Imogen, may I ask a question?" Sebastian said, Imogen blinked at him, then yawned, "Fine, but make it quick," she said, and started to pull the sheets around her, she looked at Sebastian, waiting, "The vest you have, it's part of a uniform am I correct?" Sebastian asked, he eyed the girl, who only nodded, "Yes, it's part of my school uniform." she mumbled, and Sebastian nodded at her, "And what school do you attend, Miss Imogen?" Sebastian asked, he waited for the answer patiently.

Imogen blinked at him, "Funtom Academy..." she stated.

The name rang out inside the room for a while, and Imogen swears she saw Sebastian's eyes flash when she said the name.

"_Funtom Academy_?" he asked, and Imogen nodded, "Yes." she said, and Sebastian closed his eyes, and nodded, smiling at her, "Of course, well, it must be very late Miss Imogen, I shall let you rest, I will see you in the morning." Sebastian said, and bowed leaving the room quickly.

Imogen couldn't help but feel as if she had just made a very big mistake.

* * *

A/N:

**_HOWS THAT FOR A PLOT TWIST BRO?!_**

Yep, I made her school 'Funtom Academy' ^^ hehe. How'd you like the 'flashback' part? Thought I'd throw that in as a little bone, since nobody knows about Imogen's past and such~

I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, I already have it planned out and everything, I already decided how this story will end, but it seems kind of sad that I will have to stop writing this, this story is rather fun~

Oh, and I've decided to go with the Anime as far as the plot goes, so next is the 'Jack the Ripper' ark.

But let me know if you want 'Noah's Ark Circus' ark in there too! I might just do that if enough people ask for it ;D but other wise, the first season of Kuroshitsuji is where this FF will take place. The sequel MIGHT just have Alois and Claude, but don't count on it.

Also, how is the 'update every Friday' thing for you? For me... MEH, since I'm breaking my own rule and posting this on a Monday lol such a bad child. But... it feels too long now, so may change it to every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? Before I was REALLY busy, so when stuff to get done and be done slowed down considerably once I've started doing the whole 'Friday' thing I was all like 'I already posted that I was gonna update slower, whatarethis?! nfhsdofnofninfwigpwndm" but whhhhhhhhaaaaateverrrrrrrr!

Oh, and before I forget... The order in which these 'fillers' come, like the Ball episode where Lizzy makes Ciel dance and fluff, and such, maaaaayyyy not be in the order in which they ACTUALLY come, and because the Anime has very little material, to expand the story, because I have MUCH planned I will put in my own fillers, and some may contain chara's from the manga sooooo blegh. That and I'M THE ONE WRITEING THE STORY SO DEALWITHIT.

Other wise, if you like, then review... or not. _I'm not you're foot._

lolthatmadenosensehaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Paxloria: Actually, Ciel and Sebastian ARE investigating her, but even with the book bag, and the vest, they kind of want to see how she... behaves?

But that part isn't really important, I think at this point where I am in the story it's more in Sebastian's interest to see if she's human or not... *hint hint* It's been made obvious to Ciel now that she's not from this time, what's more on their minds is if she's a threat or not, right now the fact that she's not from their time period isn't the main factor anymore, but it will definitely come into play with the whole plot and such~

You're such a good reviewer lol *pats head*

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Imogen held a blank and stoic expression, no matter how much people tell her she looked like a doll or how cute she looked, her eyes immediately shot the down.

Her distaste for the dress she was wearing, evident in her short, choppy responses to any question asked. Eventually the servants just stopped trying to lighten up her mood, and Sebastian smirked down at her, amused at her expense. "My my, such a pretty lady we have, yet such an ugly frown..." Sebastian chimed, a closed eyed smile in place, Imogen looked at him, her eyes setting him on fire, they had such a blank look, that made them look almost dead, and her mouth hung slightly open, it was a look that even shut up someone like Sebastian. Who in turn, only swallowed deeply, it was no joke. The girl frightened him for a moment.

(for reference, look at this video: watch?v=wH6p2hAmSv8 i love this anime so much dkgdfhfnkjkj and i watch this video like ten times a day it never gets old for me lol this will be permanently known as the 'death glare' mwahaha)

The dress itself was a monstrosity in itself, even if Imogen did look good in it...

It was a long dress, that poofed at the bottom, the sleeves were long and seemed to be made of multiple ribbons wrapping around her arm, lace ruffled at her wrists, the shoulder poofed up as well and held the shape of a bell on her arm. A lacy pink ribbon tied around her neck, and the dress itself was all pink, the top had a sweetheart neckline, outlining her collar bone that stuck out, and gave the illusion of an actual chest that was non existent, a corset helped this, but only a little, small frills lined the neckline, and a small bow was pinned in the middle.

Her hair didn't need much to be done, for it was naturally curly, and though it was messy at most, it seemed to have been smoothed down, and now her face was framed delicately by the small curls. The side of her head was waterfall braided, and two loose fishtail braids hung at her shoulders, the rest of her hair was free and hung down her back, which was covered only in lace, her skin visible through the delicate patterns. Yes, she looked very lovely, but nonetheless, she didn't like dressing up, she didn't enjoy the attention it drew from people.

She put her shoulder's up protectively, and stuck to the wall. Looking down, she bit her lip.

"Miss, you really do look lovely though..." Finny said, his eyebrows were pulled up in slight sadness that the girl didn't agree. Imogen only looked up and chuckled at him, "Thank you Finny, you are very kind," she said, and Finny smiled wider, running off to the rest of the group.

She was soon brought out of her little bubble at the sound of Ciel's raised voice, "Give it back, Lizzy!" Ciel shouted, his hand extended towards Elizabeth, his anger rising by each passing second. "W-Why are you so mad? I-I only wanted t-to m-m-make things cute... I-I-I... I HATE THIS RING!" she shouted, and soon something went flying, and hit the floor, a shattering sound resonated off the walls and tile floor, Ciel lurched forward, his hand raised to strike the girl in front of him.

Soon everything paused, "Young Master, you forgot the cane we went to the trouble of repairing for you," Sebastian had Ciel's arm raised above his head, putting the cane in his hands, Ciel breathed out, his heart still racing...

"I apologize for my Master's behavior Miss Elizabeth, but that ring is very special to the Young Master, as he has grown quite attached to it... you see, it was heirloom passed down from generations..." Sebastian said tot he blond, who was crying her eyes out, Imogen felt a pang of pitty for the girl, her face showing her slight sorrow.

"It was that important, a-and I broke it?" Elizabeth said, Imogen caught sight of Ciel bending down to pick up the pieces of the broken ring, he stood up straight and stared at the pieces for a moment, before he went to a window, and much to everyone's surprise, threw it out the window. Imogen stared, wide eyed at Ciel, "No matter, ring or not... I am head of the Phantomhives!" he said, his voice was full of authority and purpose. Imogen admired him for a moment, before blinking in sadness...

'he's all alone...' she thought, Ciel seemed to catch her pitying look, narrowing his eyes slightly in curiosity as to what she was thinking, the quickly dismissed it, and turned to ELizabeth, "Now, now, such an unbecoming face you're making my lady, how could I ask a girl with puffy eyes to dance?" he said, widening her tears away with a handkerchief.

'Smooth Ciel...'

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes were wide and glittering, "D-dance?" she said, and smiled.

The young couple waltzed around the room. Imogen jumped slightly when she heard a violin, she turned to see Sebastian playing, "How did you... where did... ehhhh?" she stuttered, Sebastian glanced at her, smirking at her then winking, she shook her head, a sudden song popped into her head, the violin matching the tune of the song perfectly, she started to hum it, the lyrics in her head.

"Hey, Mis' why don't you sing?" Bard suggested, and Finny nodded, "You're voice even humming sounds so light, like a fairy!" he said, his eyes were wide, "Yes, M'lady, sing!" Mey Rin, said, putting a hand on her shoulder, Imogen blushed, "Wha- s-sing? I-I can't!" she said, she looked around, seeing Grell already singing along to the violin, his hands clasped together, "Whoa, he can actually sing?!" and, "Please Miss Imogen?" Finny said, his eyes getting big and puppy like, and Imogen just couldn't say no to that look now could she?

"Fine..." she mumbled, and quickly thought the the beginning of the song...

"_Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck..._

_Sparks over your carpet while I chase you through the_

_darkness..._

_Somebody's supposed to fall in love,_

_but nobody even called..._

_Somebody's supposed to..._

_Tear this place apart_

_Until you find me hiding_

_Silently, I'll wait!_

_You'll be excited just to see me someday,_

_Everything's okaaayy_,"

Imogen let her voice go, matching that of the singers exactly, Grell stopped for a moment, and blinked at her in shock that she knew such a song... for it hadn't even been invented yet...

"_Summer and gold_

_throw their colors at the dark_

_a mother tells her son_

_'Darlin' look at the sparks'_

_you hold my attention without even trying!_

_A beautiful reflection_

_from firework eyes_!"

Sebastian had stopped to stare at the girl for a moment, her voice was untrained, and natural... it sounded amazing. Raising an eyebrow he continued playing, smiling slightly as she continued to sing the mysterious song, everyone seemed to be caught up in the lyrics. They were beautiful, despite the melancholy the shrouded it.

"_Somebody's supposed to fall in love..._

...

_Tear this place apart until you_

_Find me hiding_

_silently I'll wait_

_You'll be excited just to see me someday_

_Everything's okay_!"

And with that the song ended, and Imogen was immediately assaulted with squeals and hugs of adoration, "Ahh- Ughhh," she managed to let out, for she was slowly being crushed by Mey Rin and Finny, their arms tight around her, "Oh my, that song gave me chills, yes it did!" Mey Rin squealed. Finny nodded, "It was such a good song my lady!" Finny said, and Imogen chuckled slightly, and patted his head. She was much shorter than him so she had to reach up to stroke the boys hair.

"That is quite the voice you have they're Miss Imogen..." Sebastian said, Imogen blinked up at him over Finny's head, "Uhh, thank you," she mumbled, and Sebastian smiled at her, and soon continued with the violin, this time Grell singing along.

"I'll make sure to get her home safely, you can count on me," he said, and smiled, the little lady in his arms, sleeping soundly.

Grell looked at Imogen, who in turn stared back, he frowned at her, and she furrowed her brows, "What?" she said, and Grell shook his head, "I'm sorry, nothing my lady," he said, and swiftly turned around, glancing behind him for a moment, Imogen could see something brewing inside his eyes...

'Does he not like me or something?' Imogen thought, and turned around, walking away from the door, not staying to wave good bye to the clumsy butler and the sleeping girl.

Imogen undressed herself, looking in the mirror, the welts she had earlier fading, but her bruises became even more prominent on her pale skin, she frowned slightly, running a hand along her neck, and hissed when pain jutted up her neck and shoulder.

She closed her eyes. "So... sore..." she mumbled, and sighed, there was a quick knock on the door, "Miss Imogen...?" Sebastian's voice asked from the other side of the door, Imogen jumped, and quickly threw over the nightgown, and put her shoulders up, trying to hide her bruises, she opened the door slightly, her eye peeking out the other side, she looked up at the butler, "Miss Imogen, have you already gotten dressed?" the butler asked, putting an eyebrow up, Imogen nodded, "Yes..." she said, and was about to close the door, when a foot jammed itself inside before it could close,

"Miss Imogen, despite how I could understand why you would try to avoid me dressing you, I can fully promise you that I wont hurt you, you should know that..." the butler said, both eyebrows up, he opened the door even more, and Imogen quickly jumped into the bed, and wrapped the covers around her, "N-No, don't look!" she yelped, and covered her neck and face, she felt the bed sink slightly, she knew Sebastian had sat down across from her, Imogen peeked up, and saw the butler eyeing her, "Miss Imogen, you are dressed are you not? Why are you hiding yourself?" Sebastian asked, Imogen looked away, and let the sheets around her fall, her shoulders were still up, and her knees were hugged close, but she had missed something.

"Miss Imogen... whats that on your wrists?" Sebastian asked, and Imogen looked up startled, she had forgotten about her wrists!

The movement caused her neck to be revealed, and her nightgown was hiked up a bit to reveal the welts around her ankles, despite them being faded, you could still see the red ring that decorated them, "Oh my..." Sebastian said, his eyes widening when he saw her bruises, "What happened?" he asked, and Imogen simply shook her head, she didn't want to face what had happened this morning... she didn't want to _remember_.

"Miss..." Sebastian said, he leaned forward a bit, "N-nothing happened," she mumbled, and turned away from the butler, she didn't care at this point if he saw, he already knows anyways.

She was suddenly surprised when Sebastian grabbed her chin, she gasped, yellow eyes meeting red ones, his eyes flashed for a second, "I do not appreciate liars,Miss Imogen," he didn't mean to harm the girl, but instead did it to scare her into talking, it usually worked... _usually_.

Imogen whimpered, and pushed him away, "Go away!" she yelled, her eyes were starting to water, "It's none of your business anyway! Just go to your young master or something..." she said, hiding under the covers, her legs stuck out from underneath, her rear in the air. Sebastian sighed and got up off the bed, he noticed several other marks on the back of her legs.

'The girl was acting rather strange this morning'

"Miss Imogen... could this happen to do with your behavior this morning?" Sebastian asked, and Imogen peeked under the covers, and nodded, "Can you please tell me what happened? I want to help you... but I cannot if you hide from me..." Sebastian said, crossing his arms, and Imogen stared at him for a moment.

'I don't know if I can trust him... at least not with this...'

"What are you thinking Miss Imogen?" Sebastian asked, and Imogen answered without haste... or thinking.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you, you're rather intimidating and that only makes me nervous, that and this is from childhood, I don't know if I can really talk to a person I barely know with this... let alone a person who's seen me naked... unwillingly at the least." she said, and clapped a hand over her mouth, 'crap. I didn't mean to say that!' she thought. Sebastian stood there for a moment, shocked at her blatant honesty...

'I think I hurt his feelings...' Imogen thought, her eyes wide with sudden worry.

But to her surprise, he chuckled, "I appreciate you're honesty, Miss Wells," he said, and Imogen piped up from her place, sitting straight up now. "I can assure you, I will not speak a word to any living soul... Miss Imogen, you have my word," Sebastian said, and Imogen nodded slowly.

"I had a dream..." she said, and looking down, recalling the nightmare, "It was a bad one..." she continued, her eyes hardened at the thought, and Sebastian's own eyes widened, she looked so sad, and had a closed off look in her eye, the same look Ciel has in his eyes.

One of sorrow, and full of dead memory.

They looked..._heartbreaking._

Sebastian furrowed his brows, "A nightmare, did this to you?" Sebastian inquired, and Imogen looked up, her eyes were wide, and she nodded slowly, "Though... it wasn't much of dream... so much as a purposefully forgotten memory..." she said, and looked down again. Sebastian furrowed his brows further, he could tell this girl wasn't lying... _she wasn't lying not one bit_.

He stepped forward, and sat on her bed, beside her, she kept her gaze down, and let out a breath, Sebastian put a hand on Imogen's shoulder, and she looked at him, her gaze hard... it could probably crush you, and shatter you to a million pieces.

"Miss Imogen, I do not know what is causing you such distress to your physical being... but I can very much tell that this 'forgotten memory' is hurting you're mental being as well, it maybe best to-" "No," she interrupted, her gaze still holding that crushing weight, "I-I mean... I will, but not today... not next week... or maybe even next year, b-but... someday... at one point I mean..." she said, and crawled away from Sebastian, who in turn nodded, and got up.

"Well then, the only thing I can do now is simply tuck you in, and bid you good night, Miss Imogen... even though I was unable to actually be of much assistance-"

"You helped," Imogen interrupted again, and closed her eyes as Sebastian put the cover over her body, she opened them, to find the red eyed butler smiling, "Well then, it was my pleasure..." he said, and bowed at the waist, Imogen nodded and let out a yawn.

She really did feel better, even if not much was accomplished today, and she didn't know why she was being hurt so much... but talking to the butler, if only a little, calmed her down.

She slept the rest of the night, dream free.

* * *

A/N:

Mehhhh. The song was The New National Anthem by Pirece the Veil. Thought it described the relationship between Sebastian and Imogen quite well, Bassy being a demon and all.

I had an idea that had just come to me, how would you all like a small Q&A? I wont pick a lot of questions, maybe four or five questions I would answer at a time~ Or maybe if I get a lot, I could make a separate chapter for them~

Anywayyyyy...

I've already decided Imogen and Sebastian will not kiss in this story. Probably, definitely in the sequel, but not here, since it'll be kind of... um... well you know. CREEPERISH. And Sebastian's enough of that already...

Imogen is only 14 in this story... if I remember... probably 15? I CAN'T REMEMEBER OK?! But she's still a little kid still so bluhh. I was rather happy with this chapter, since there's a many foreshadowing, tho not much considering WE ALL KNOW WHAT ARK COMES UP NEXT BRO. But I will definitely try to make it interesting...

Review or not... I'm not you're brain...

_**OR AM I?!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Okayyyyy so before you guys go on and read, I kind of wanna point something out.

You know that picture there? The one of the girl that shows up when you open the story? Yeah. That's what Imogen looks like. Ok, that's all.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"Miss Imogen, time to get up, the tailor is soon to be here," Sebastian lightly shook the sleeping girl. Imogen frowned, her eyes still closed, "I don't wanna get up..." she mumbled, and Sebastian sighed, "Miss..." he said, his voice was stern, Imogen only turned her back to him, snuggling further into the pillow, "Imogen," Sebastian said.

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly, the was he said her name was terrifying. Almost like a threat.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said, and threw the sheets off herself, swinging her legs over the pillow, Sebastian handed her a tea cup, she then noticed something, "Hey Sebastian, ever since I've been staying here you've been serving me tea in the morning, why is that?" Imogen asked, it was a stupid question, no doubt, but when Imogen's curiosity is picked at in the littlest in any way, she HAS to know what, when, who, and why right away.

Sebastian tilted his head, and gave her a look that said 'why on earth are you even asking me that?' and he sighed, "Well, the Young Master has morning tea, and he has ordered me to cater to you as I would the Young Master..." he said, and Imogen nodded, she sipped her tea, it was sweet and it warmed her stomach.

Sebastian gazed at her thin form, he couldn't help but think that if a breeze blew, and if it was strong enough, she would end up being blown away with it. She was so thin, it HAD to be unhealthy, but she ate as much as everyone else in the manor... well... everyone but him...

He watched as the girl lifted the cup to her lips and saw her sigh, closing her eyes, Sebastian sucked in a breath, and held it in. Now that she was out of bed, and sitting upright, the air around them was now flooded with her human scent. He furrowed a brow, sensing something else suddenly. He narrowed his eyes, and sniffed the air again, there was definitely her human scent in the air, it was sweet and sugary, like licking a raw sugar cane. But then, there was something else hidden underneath it... something deep and drowning...

Sebastian took in another breath, he could taste it...

"Sebastian, did you say a tailor was coming?" Imogen asked, and Sebastian pulled out of his pondering thoughts to look at the girl, who was now currently blinking at him. She always seemed to do that when she's thinking, or curious... or surprised... actually, she did it often whatever it was she was feeling.

"Yes, Miss Imogen, Nina is her name I believe..." ( A/N: I think... I actually really don't remember...) Sebastian said, and took the empty tea cup from her, walking over to her closet, he pulled out a blue dress, and put it down on the bed, she got up, and looked at the dress, and then Sebastian.

"What's on you're mind, Miss Imogen?" Sebastian asked, furrowing his brows, she bit her bottom lip and swung back on her heels, sighing loudly, "Is it really necessary for you to bathe me, dress me, and all that stuff?" Imogen asked, and Sebastian smirked at her slightly, "Well, the Young Master did-"

"Never mind. I get it," Imogen said, putting a hand up to stop him, she put both her arms up and felt the fabric being quickly lifted over her head, and skirts being pulled down over her, and a corset being wrapped around her torso. Even though she had a corset on, she honestly couldn't get any thinner than what she already was.

This was rather a concern for Sebastian. Ciel was about the same size as Imogen, thin arms, and legs, small torso, and childish features on their face. Letting out a sigh, Imogen put her arms down, squirming a little in her clothes.

"I will never get used to this feeling..." she said, and frowned, Sebastian only nodded, and smiled at her.

"Right, now, if you would please..." Sebastian opened the door to her room, and she walked pass him, her scent rushing up into his nostrils once again, he had to cover his mouth and nose to stop himself from sniffing the air again.

It was intoxicating.

"Oh my, what a lovely kitten you have, such a cute little doll you have Earl Phantomhive, she's almost as pretty as you, oh look at her small frame, and her eyes... such a strange color, but contrasts so well with her innocent little face, oh she's just like a small little animal, tell me Phantomhive, where have you picked up such a cute little creature?" the lady, who was Nina squealed in delight, cooing and holding Imogen's face in her hands, cupping her cheeks, and pinching them slightly, Imogen blinked at her, trying her best to not give the lady the death glare.

She did not enjoy being touched and pinched so familiarly by a stranger...

"None of your concern Nina, please just do what I've asked of you, I want this done as quickly as possible alright?" Ciel said, avoiding Nina's crushing arms that would've pulled him into a hug, had Imogen not been there. "Tut tut, Phantomhive..." Nina pouted, but quickly grinned at Imogen, who was stiff and was biting her lip. Sebastian cleared his throat from the other side of the room, startling everyone (much to his amusement, may I add) "Miss Nina... please prepare five dresses for Miss Imogen here, and one maids dress, seeing as the Young Master and I have decided that she will be working here from now on," Sebastain said, and Nina frowned at him, "Oi, see you've come out Mr. Stiff, fine, what ever you say," Nina said, and Imogen blinked at Sebastian.

She had no idea that she will be working here... as a maid of all things. She didn't really mind though, so she only nodded at Sebastian, who bent his chin down in acknowledgment. "Now, time for measurements, Mr. Stiff, Phantomhive, out!" she said, waving her arms, and pushing them out the door, she turned to Imogen, grinning, almost evilly.

'oh god... _HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR HELPLESS SOUL_'

Imogen felt as if she was asking for mercy all too often lately...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"NO!" Imogen yelled, Nina gripping on her corset tightly, trying to yank it off her.

'I already had one person see me naked, I don't need another on the list' Imogen thought bitterly in her head.

"B-But I need measurements," Nina retaliated, whipping her around to face her, her super human strength allowed her to rip the corset in two. "AHHH!" Imogen squealed, "I'm naked!" she yelped, and covered her chest with her hands, "Tut Tut, child, there's no reason for you to be so ridgid, I think Mr. Stiff is getting to you, say why don't you come and live with me at my store, I'll dress you up, and make you look pretty!" Nina said, and wrapped the tape around Imogen's chest, somehow managing prying off her hands, "B-But I-I-I don't wanna-" "HUSH!" Nina said.

Once she was done measuring Imogen's body, she was allowed to get dressed again, she put everything on (except the corset) and stepped out, her hair disheveled, and her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"I-Imogen?" Ciel stuttered, seeing the disheveled girl.

"Ciel! She's a monster, an absolute inhuman being, she has the strength of... of..." she looked around untill her eyes landed on Sebastian, who was staring at her, his eyebrows up and his face blank, blinked when she pointed at him, "YOU!" she said, Sebastian smirked, "Ahh, well, we'll have to see about that, Miss Imogen," he said, smiling.

Imogen cocked an eyebrow in the air and then smirked, she looked at Ciel, "Hey, wanna play a game to pass the time, Ciel?" Imogen asked, she ran over to a table, and patted the seat next to her, Ciel followed, a bored expression on his face, but his interest was quite piqued not that this girl mentioned a game...

"What are we playing?" Ciel asked, sitting down, she held out her hand to him, her thumb up, "Thumb War!" she grinned, and Ciel furrowed his brows, "What?" he said, and Imogen blinked at him, "Ahh, I forgot, okay... you don't know what an arm wresting contest is either, do you?" Imogen asked, Ciel shook his head, and Imogen sighed, "Okay, well just do what I tell you to," Imogen said, she stuck out her hand like how she did before, her fingers curved a bit to cup Ciel's own fingers, "Okay, put your hand in mine the same way," she said, their hands held together, she gripped his tighter, "Okay, now what you do is try to get my thumb down with yours..." she said, Ciel nodded, quickly catching Imogen's thumb and holding it down, "Great, now since you know how to play, I wont go easy on you," she said, an evil glint in her eyes, she smiled and Ciel's eyes widened, "I'm not so sure ab-"

"One two three four, I declare thumb war!" Imogen had already started aiming for Ciel's thumb who darted out of the way, their thumbs were moving about randomly, one trying to get away, while the other was diving in mercilessly.

Sebastian had to turn around to keep from them seeing him laughing, he let out a snort before turning around, seeing Imogen and Ciel both standing up, a determined look on their faces, their heads butting together.

"I'm not letting you win," Ciel muttered, and Imogen snickered, "Nor I, you," she said, finally catching Ciel's thumb, and pressing it down between them, "Wha- how did that-"

"TIME FOR FITTING!" Nina's voice shouted from inside the room, Imogen jumped up, and let go of Ciel's hand, scurrying along quickly, and disappearing into the room.

"Looks like a perfect little porcelain doll don't she?" Nina cooed. Imogen looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled slightly. She wasn't fond of many dresses, but she had to admit, she enjoyed how the maid's uniform looked on her thin frame.

The uniform was like Mey Rin's, but it was looser, and the apron wrapped around, covering her chest and was tied in a big bow in the back, the actual dress itself was long sleeved, the cuffs were big and loose, and the Phantomhive crest were used at cufflinks, the collar of the dress was big enough to over her neck, and went down to the middle, where the front was tied with a loose, red ribbon. The dress was a dark grey color, a little bit dark and a sad color, but then again, she was now working for a twelve year old boy who's last name was "Phantomhive"...

'Not many bright things ahead I'm sure' Imogen thought, and giggled to herself. She looked down at her feet, where white knee high lace up boots were on her feet. The heels on them making her taller by a few inches. "It looks good," Sebastian said, admiring the girl, watching her twirl around, making the dress sway. Despite it being rather loose, it accented her waist, making her look more curvy, but it still made her look like a little girl (which she is) it made her look much more innocent, which to what Sebastian assumed, she wasn't.

"OF COURSE IT LOOKS GOOD!" Nina yelled, and slapped Sebastian's back. Hard. So hard he actually coughed, "Aha, yes of course, how could I doubt, how much will that be, Miss Ni-" "Nothing! This precious little girl could not be put a price on!" Nina said, hugging Imogen from behind, her eyes widened when Nina's hands lifted part of the dress, revealing a garter and buckle holding up her socks, Imogen whimpered, "Ehh?" "Please, do let me know when this strap in particular... comes in handy," Nina said, looping her fingers around the garter, Imogen's eyes widened, and death glared at Nina, who in turn ignored the warning. Ciel paled, and Sebastian sweat dropped, quickly grabbing Imogen, and holding the girl by the shoulders, she shivered at the feeling of someone's hands on her thigh.

"Please, keep your hands to yourselves..." Sebastian said, smiling a closed eyed smile.

Nina frowned, "Oi, Mr. Stiff, you have your own hands on her don't you?" Nina said, and Sebastian smiled wider, "Yes, but this is different," Sebastian said, "How so?" Nina challenged, "I've seen her-"

"ENOUGH!" Imogen clasped a hand over Sebastian's mouth, giving him another death glare, his eyes widened at the terrifying look. He took her hand off his mouth, and nodded slightly, "Anyway, all that aside, I can't really agree with a red bow in front..." Sebastian said, picking at the little red sting that was tied to the collar, Nina huffed, "Oh? Why's that?" Nina said, crossing her arms, "Like my Young Master, red seems to be a little gaudy on children, she's short as it is, the color will only make her seem more childish..." "WHATS SO WRONG WITH BEING SHORT?!" Imogen stammered, crossing her arms and pouting. Sebastian promptly ignored her, "I would think that a blue ribbon would suit her much better," Sebastian said, Nina glared at the butler, "And? Youths under 15 are my only interest!" Nina said, hugging Imogen. Imogen stiffened, still not used to being touched by anyone other than Sebastian, and even when changing his hands made little contact to her skin.

"I do not care what you're hobbies are in your free time..." Sebastian said, deadpanning.

Imogen glanced at Nina, who was hugging her furiously. Imogen sighed and pried Nina's arms from around her, Imogen nodded, "Well, I guess it would be a bit different if the whole dress itself was red... but I guess this ribbon doesn't bother me... but it's just this one red ribbon that seems a little out of place, why don't we put some red bows somewhere to even it out?" she said, glancing at Ciel who shrugged, not caring, and then looked at Sebastian who seemed thoughtful, he then put a hand in his pocket, and pulled it out, "How a bout we tie your hair with these, Miss Imogen?" Sebastian said, taking out two small little hair ribbons, both a startling bright red. Imogen nodded, she had two braids hanging in front of her shoulders, and they weren't tied at the ends. Sebastian took one of the braids in his hands, and started to tie the ribbons expertly into a bow. He glanced at her, seeing her eyes were watching his hands, her scent rushed to his nose again, and he could hear her loud, but steady heart beat.

He leaned back when he was done, Nina rolled her eyes, and turned the girl around, examining her, "Ohhhh she's just adorable no matter what," Nina said, smiling brightly.

Ciel sighed, and motioned for his butler to follow him, they stepped out of the room unnoticed. Ciel sat down in the chair he was sitting in before, a fist on his cheek, he looked at Sebastian, with little interest, "Well, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed, and closed his eyes, "She's human." he said, and looked down at Ciel, his eyes glowing pink this time when he opened them, _"For the most part, at least..."_ he said, and Ciel furrowed a brow, "Elaborate," he said.

"Well, her scent is rather strong, much stronger than that of a regular human's, but that could have to do with a number of things, but she also smells... rather... different, like there is a scent underneath the scent..." Sebastian said, furrowing his own brow, his eyes no longer pink, but changed back to red, "From what I've observed... she has had trauma, she wont disclose what exactly however... but yesterday morning her behavior was rather strange... and also last night, when I went to go prepare her for bed..." Sebastian said, sighing. Ciel straightened up, eyeing his butler carefully, "And?" he pressed, Sebastian shook his head, "She seems to be battling with herself, physically and mentally, her body... it seems that it is rejecting her, almost... in a way it's really quite fascinating, such a 'human' can press themselves to such lengths." Sebastian said. "What? That makes no sense..." Ciel said, frowning, Sebastian shook his head again, "It seems she has had a nightmare the day before, when she woke up she had welts and bruises all over her body, this was obviously not her doing, and I did not sense another presence in the house last night either... her room was completely empty except for her and myself as well." Sebastian stated. Ciel's eyes widened slightly, and he frowned some more.

"She's battling with herself?" Ciel sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "So, I suppose her coming from another time wasn't a lie..." he said, and closed his eyes, "But her possibly being mentally impaired... Sebastian?" Ciel looked at his butler, who shook his head, "No, there is no possibility, she is perfectly fine," he said, Ciel nodded. "Fine then. My orders remain, continue to observe her behavior for one month, while she is working here, you will no longer have to cater to here either, since she is now a maid. Oh, and Sebastian, tomorrow, we will be paying a visit to the London house, so bring her along..." Ciel said, and got up when the door opened, Imogen walking out, disheveled again, back in her old dress, Nina following, a mischievous smirk on her face. Sebastian nodded, and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Yupity yup yup~

this is it ^^

Ohhhhhh I'm excited, the next chapters ahead are gonna be interesting hehe. But please do tell me what you think of this story, and what I could improve on! Reviews help, and when people point things out it makes me happy and makes me want to improve and write moreee!

So, review review review!

...or not... I'm not your key board...

(but seriously guys. review)


	12. Chapter 12

Let it be known, that while I was writing this chapter, I was heavily thinking about tanning lotion... you will see why soon.

and I also apologize for the typos... I was too sleepy to proofread tho it's like 11:34 now I could probably do it... I just don't want to... bear with it... more like suck it up and deal with it...

...

...

ok go read now.

...

...

...

GO! NOW! JUST SCROLL DOWN GOD DANGIT!

...

...

SCROLLLLLLL DOOOOOWWWWN!

...

...

...

GEZUS! FINE! I'LL JUST WAIT.

...

...

ok seriously just go read.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"Q-Queen's Guard D-Dog?" Imogen stuttered, she stared at Ciel, who sat across from her. He had just explained his job, as the Earl of Phantomhive. "Yes, considering that you're still not used to being here, I will have Sebastian train you from now on, while we are at the London Estate." Ciel said, and Imogen blinked for a few moments, then looked at Sebastian, who was smiling at her... some how his smile wasn't all that comforting... more foreboding than anything.

She turned to look at Ciel, then nodded, if she was stuck here, may as well embrace what comes at you...

The carriage they were sitting in stopped. She watched as Sebastian opened the door, and Ciel getting out, then him, a hand reached inside,and she stood up, grabbing his hand, and letting herself out.

"Now, once we're inside, I will get to the-"

"Where's the tea in this house!?" a woman's voice fumed, and Imogen stood next to where Ciel was standing, a look a shock on his face, and her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my..." she mumbled, watching as a woman in red shuffled around the cabinets, throwing papers and such on the ground, she stared at the woman more closely, reconizing the red hair immediately, she turned to look at who was in the doorway, when the woman's own eyes widened, "M-Madame Red, what are you-" "Hey! I remember you!" "I remember you too!" Imogen said, equally as surprised, "You're that doctor!" she said, and Madame Red smiled, walkign over to the girl and cupping her face, lifting it up, and moving it around, "Hmm, there doesn't seem to be a scar at all, you seemed to have healed up quite quickly, I'm glad, but why are with Ciel?" she said, looking over at her nephew, who was frowning, "She's now my maid, she's with us because Sebastian will be training her..." Ciel answered, before being bombarded with hugs and kisses form the red woman, "Oh Ciel, where have you been lately?" she said, hugging the dark haired boy closer, and Ciel frowned more, "More like how did you even get in here!?" Ciel snapped, "Lau! What are you doing?!" Ciel yelled, and the man named 'Lau' stood up, putting down the vase he was holding.

Imogen's eyes widened, immediately recognizing this man as well, except her memory of him, was a bit different, "Y-You're the... he's..." Imogen sputtered, wondering what words to let out, but then realized-

'no one would know what I'm talking about...' she thought, and quickly shut her mouth, looking away.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, seeing her face, wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

But Imogen knew exactly who Lau was, she frowned at the thought of the new report she read on the news paper one day...

'Man arrested for possession of illegal drugs, body guard kills half of police force, and disappears, Mafia leader with her' is what the caption said, she didn't pay much mind to the article, but remembered it saying something about his body guard, and how it was a little Chinese girl. The man was also Chinese, but once the place of hiding had been infiltrated the only thing the police saw was the girl, and a glimpse of the man. But there were pictures drawn, and this man looked exactly like the picture that had been draw on him.

She eyed him carefully, and he looked back at her...well... she assumed he was looking at her, she couldn't tell... but she didn't break the gaze, surprised when he smiled at her, an amused look on his face. Imogen looked the other way, when her eye suddenly caught Grell, the clumsy butler, staring at her as well...

"Be sure to polish it carefully now Miss Imogen, we don't want spots on any of the silver wear..." Sebastian instructed, and Imogen nodded, "Yes!" she said, and was putting the fork she had in her hand back, once she inspected it, it was clean and no longer clouded.

She continued to do this for half an hour, before Sebastian called her, "We are leaving now Miss Imogen," Sebastian said, "Please take your cloak, and meet us outside," Imogen nodded, and immediately swung her cloak over her shoulders, and followed where Sebastian went.

Opening the front door, she let out an "Oof!" when she bumped into a back, she looked up and shivered when the man who turned around was Lau, "Oh my, you really should be careful little lady," he said, and quickly turned back around, moving out of her way. She nodded at him, and quickly went beside Sebastian, who seemed to sense her discomfort, he looked down to only see her staring ahead, "Alright then, lets go," Ciel said, and they started walking off, towards the town.

Imogen walked beside Sebastian, falling behind the group of people, listening to them chatting about nothing in particular. The silence was rather suffocating, "Sebastian..." Imogen looked over at the black clad man, "Yes?" he kept staring ahead, "How did you become Ciel's butler?" Imogen asked, and Sebastian glanced at her, surprise on his face, before composing himself, "He found me one day, and because he was alone, he hired me..." he said simply, and Imogen furrowed her brow, she could tell it was a lie, but she let it go quickly when another question popped in her head.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever gotten a tan?"

"No, Miss Imogen."

"Have you ever tried?"

"..."

"Sebastian..."

"Why would you ever need such information?"

Imogen felt a smirk tug on the edge of her lips, but she covered her mouth, trying to hide it.

"Mmmmm, no reason... but Sebastian..."

"Yes?" Sebastian sighed, his slight irritation evident in his voice.

"Why do you always wear black?" Imogen looked up at him, he glanced down at her, to meet her eyes, they glowed in the sun that was beating down them, even though it was cold outside, Sebastian furrowed his brows, "Curiosity killed the cat you know..." he said, the corners of his mouth turning down, she smiled even wider, "I doubt you would let that happen though..." she said, and Sebastian blinked in surprise, then smiled, "How could I ever?" he said, and Imogen giggled, but the feeling soon turned cold once they reached the crime scene.

"I'm here to see the body," Ciel said, "Wha- oh, sorry kid, but I can't let you see something like this, why don't you go back home," a red haired man said, but soon, someone else intervened, "Phantomhive! What are you doing here?!" an elderly man had said, "I'm here by order of the queen," Ciel said.

Imogen quickly tuned out the rest, not wanting to listen the rest of the conversation, she had a slight idea of who it might be, but she didn't want to believe such a gruesome thing. "S-Sebastian..." she said, and Sebastian sighed, and looked at her, "What exactly is Ciel investigating?" Imogen asked, and met the gaze of the butler. He just couldn't get over how her eyes glowed, it was almost inhuman... the way they fit so perfectly on her face, yet looked so out of sorts, it was deeply unsettling, having her stare at him like that, all wide eyed... but it was better than receiving a death glare from her.

Which was all sorts of terrifying. Her gaze alone could probably freeze over hell if she did that glare long enough...

"There has been a chain of killings lately, the killer is nick named Jack the Ripper..." he said, and Imogen's eyes widened even more, and her face paled, "Oh." she said, and turned to look at Ciel, then looked down at her feet, Sebastian furrowed his brows, he could feel her pulse quicken, and her heart beat get faster. He narrowed his eyes, sensing her muscles stiffen underneath her cloak, "Miss Imogen, is something wrong?" he asked, and Imogen shook her head, her hair bouncing and swaying when she did. "N-No. Nothing at all is w-wrong.." she said, and so obviously fake-smiled up at him.

Sebastian frowned, when Suddenly Ciel walked between them, "Come now, it's time to visit an old friend..." Ciel said, and Imogen blinked at him, then looked at Sebastian in question, who seemed to understand what he meant by that, and followed the crowd close behind.

Oh how she would dread what was to come next...

* * *

Yeahhhh _Sebby wanna tan_.

But are you ever curious as to how he would look with a darker skin tone? Not that I don't like him all pale, that's just part of his charm and smexyness but seriously... how does he not get dark? I don't know, I've been thinking too much (obviously) buuuuttttt anyyyywayyyyyyy~

Undertaker is in the next chapter, if you haven't guessed already! Yep yeppity yep yep~

Sooooo you can expect many things happening from there. Much of Imogen's past will be revealed in the coming chapters, though I might need to rewrite some, since a lot of it is kind of jumbled up. I'm pretty new with writing an ACTUAL story with a PLOT and CHARACTERS and CRAP (minus the crap... _sometimes_) so I still have to learn a LOT before this story will actually improve for the better and such~

OH! And since I have recently discovered that this story pulled 16 favs and 21 follows out of it's ass _SOMEHOW_ I have decided to get YOUR input on idea's for a new filler or one shot~

(Seriously this story is crap, but you read it anyways *huggles*)

I'm not so sure about having Imogen and Sebastian kiss tho, but then I realized that this is a _SEBXOC_ fic... so I'm thinking to help out with the age difference and such, I might just make her a year older (15) though it probably wont be much of an improvement... I might include the Noah's ark circus ark? Might play that into a kiss scene as well? Maybe? Maybe not? Maynotbe?

Anyway there's another OC coming into play as well soon... actually a couple OC's but it's all FOR THE GOOD OF THE PLOT!

Some of them are bad guys... some good... most of them are just there...

So make sure to review for idea's on some fillers! And let me know what you think about the Noah's Ark Circus ark and the kiss scene! I MUST KNOW.

sooooo I bid thee farewell!


End file.
